How Should I Feel
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Adam wonders what it would be like to have a real relationship. When his mind travels to Jo Danville, things might get a little awkward. A Jo/Adam ... give it a shot it might interest you
1. Chapter 1

**How Should I Feel**

**Summary: Adam wonders what it would be like to have a real relationship. When his mind travels to Jo Danville, things might get a little awkward. A Jo/Adam ... give it a shot it might interest you**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to CSI New York, and for some reason lately I've been wondering if Adam might have a thing for Jo..._**

* * *

Adam hasn't been able to sleep good in a week. A lot has been on his mind lately, especially about him being the only person on the CSI team not in a happy relationship.

Danny has Lindsay, who have a kid. Sheldon is dating some woman, Adam isn't fond of her but Sheldon seems happy. Mac was slowly getting serious with Christine, Adam was very excited to see his boss finally happy. And Don Flack was getting kind of close with the new detective Jamie Lovato, which was very attractive in his book.

That left one person... Jo Danville.

He didn't know why Jo was still single, she was a very likeable woman. If someone deserved happiness in their life it was Jo. Of course she had two kids, but that shouldn't really be the reason why she's still single.

Everytime she was near him, he felt something, but he didn't know what it was.

_'She is older than me, but that is really no excuse_,' he thought to himself. He ran a hand through his hair. _'Hell, I could just be really tired, I can't be thinking this way about her, I just can't,'_ he gave his head a shake.

"Is Adam Ross daydreaming again?" Jo entered the room, Adam glanced up at her.

"I don't um... daydream at work Jo, that's unprofessional."

Jo laughed, "So you're just... deep in thought?"

"Uh, yeah, I was going to say that actually. You know me a little too well Jo."

"We've worked together for three years, give me some credit Adam."

"So, what's up?" he asked, _'yeah I think I need some sleep.'_

"I was quite worried about you, and you looked a little upset."

"Oh, well thanks for being concerned."

"Of course I would be, you are, after all my favorite lab tech."

"Would it be alright if I asked you a question I've been having?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

Adam sighed, "Do you feel a little left out? It seems like everyone is in a relationship, except me, and I don't know about you..."

"You know every guy I've dated, one way or another always hinted that I shouldn't be in the job field I am in. I love what I do, I don't think any man could ever deal with the fact that I love my job. So I don't really mind if I never find anyone, plus it's like I'm married to my job I've been doing it for so long. Why, do you feel left out?"

He nodded, "Well sort of, I've never really had a serious relationship before, and it feels like I'm missing out. I'm in my thirties Jo, and never had a real relationship. Does that mean there's something wrong with me?"

Jo patted his hand, "That is perfectly normal Adam... you're a great guy. So you haven't found the right person yet, but she is out there. Just be yourself, don't let me see you change just because you want to be with someone. If they don't like you for who you are, then they aren't worth it."

He smiled, "Thanks Jo, you sure know how to make me feel better about myself."

She shrugged, "What can I say I'm good at comforting. Now get back to work," she squeezed his shoulder before walking off.

Adam turns around in his chair and watches her walk off. _'Yeah, I think I have it bad.'_

* * *

**_Let me have it... tell me if this idea is really out there, does it suck, or is it interesting review and let me know if I should continue, keep as one shot or trash it... this is just an experimental thing (that's why its so short)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_I wasnt expecting to get so many reviews for the first chapter... ive decided to write more becuz you guys made me happy, Enjoy... and this chapter is longer :)  
_

**Chapter 2**

It's been a week since Adam had talked to Jo dealing with anything not work related, and now he was in the bar on a Saturday night. Part of the team was there, it was Don Flack's birthday and they just got done with this big case. It was about this boy who got killed by his dad abusing him, which was hard for Adam because it brought back bad memories about how his own father used to hit him.

Mac threatened to pull him off the case, but Jo convinced him to let Adam stay on. Adam was greatful, and that just made it harder for him to get over his thing for the older woman.

Right now Adam was watching Mac and Jo play Danny and Don in a game of pool. Mac and Jo were surprisingly winning, it was a surprise because Don was usually good at it.

"Hey Adam, mind if I join ya?" Christine asked the distracted lab tech.

He shrugged, "Sure, I never realized how good Mac was at playing pool."

"He's been practising, he's beat me a lot of times lately. Jo and him make a pretty good team though."

"I have a question for you Christine."

"Well go ahead, I should hopefully have an answer for you."

"Okay, how were you able to get Mac to go out with you?"

"Oh, well it took a lot of persistance. If there's one thing about Mac it's that he's stubborn, it took a while for him to finally understand that I liked him. Why do you ask?"

"Well there's someone I sorta like, but I don't exactly know how to show it."

"You want to tell me who it is? I think I know who, but don't want to assume anything."

"If you must know to help, it's Jo," he said in a whisper, Christine was the first person he told. Lindsay often asked Adam if he liked Jo, but he always told her no because he didn't want to say anything. Plus Danny would have somehow found out and then he'd keep teasing him about it.

"How long has this been going on?"

Adam sighed, "I don't know how long, but I've just been aware of it about a week now. Just promise me that you won't tell anybody, I don't want Jo finding out it would make things weird."

"Adam Ross, your secret is safe with me," she rubbed his back. "You might have to tell her at some point though, you don't want to lose her, do you?"

He blushed, "No, I can't stand the thought of losing her."

"Well, there you go... maybe just start hinting around her that you might be interested. That's what I had to do with Mac, and it worked pretty well, even though he is a busy man."

"Come on you guys, best three out of five," Danny shouted, causing Adam and Christine to stop their conversation.

"Face it Messer, we can keep on playing, me and Mac will still beat you guys," Jo smiled. "Plus, don't you got a wife and kid you have to get back to?"

Danny frowned, "Fine, I promised her I'd only be out for an hour, and it's been," he glances at his watch, "Three hours. I really have to go. See you guys at work."

"Or at the next crime scene, after Lindsay kills you," Don smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny," Danny shook his head and left.

"Hey Jo, why don't me and you play against Mac and Christine?" Don suggested.

"Oh, I don't think Mac wants to play anymore," she nodded towards Mac who was now talking to Christine and Adam. "Guess it's just me and you Flack, maybe you'll do better with Danny not playing with you."

"Yeah, you know what you're right, Danny sucks at pool, even Lindsay can kick his ass," Don laughed.

"No more drinks for you tonight Don," Jo rubbed his arm.

"Hey I only had three," he threw up four fingers.

"Yeah, more like ten," she shook her head. "I'm surprised that you're still standing."

"I could be doing something else," he winked, kissing her cheek.

"Okay Don, maybe you should go sleep it off. You hit on me when you're drunk, and I don't think Detective Lovato will appreciate that."

"How do you know I have a thing for her?"

"Come on Flack, I see the way you look at her, it's the same way Mac looks at Christine."

"Fine, why don't you look at anyone like that?"

"That is none of your business Don Flack, I think you should be going," she pulled him towards Mac and Christine. "If you two are heading out, want to make sure he gets home safely?"

Mac laughed, "Yeah Jo, we got it taken care of. Come on Don."

Christine looked from Adam to Jo, "Well, good night," she smiled, turning around, squeezing Adam's shoulder and winking before she walked off.

"Should I even ask what that was about?" Jo asked, sitting on the vacant stool beside Adam.

"Yeah, I wouldn't," he had to control the blush he felt coming.

"Hey, I hope you're doing better, the case was hard on you," she patted his leg.

"Thanks for convincing Mac to let me stay on the case."

"It wasn't a problem, I know it meant a lot to you," she smiled.

"I really do appreciate it," he smiled back.

"Alright, well since we're alone, you want to play me in a friendly game of pool?"

"Oh, I'm not really that good at it."

"Come on Adam, it will be fun," she grabbed his hand and walked him to the pool table. "I highly doubt you can play worse than Danny."

"I guess," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You need to have some more confidence Adam," she rubs his back. "Having confidence can go a long way, especially if you're looking for a woman to be with."

Adam nodded, but thought to himself... _'I wouldn't be so sure. If I have confidence you'll probably not want to be with me anyways.'_

"How about I go easy on you the first round?" she smiled, interrupting his thoughts.

"You don't have to do that Jo, I'll be fine," he picked up a pool cue, and chalked it up. "Ready to play Danville?" he winked.

"Oh you bet I am Ross," she smirked. "I'll let you break first."

"I'd be happy to," he watched Jo set up the table, and Adam broke, even getting in a ball. "What up!" he held his hand up, Jo shook her head and gave him a high five anyways.

"Lucky shot, maybe I won't go easy on you."

"Didn't want you to anyways," he winked. "Oh and I think it's still my turn."

"Don't get too cocky now, Don did and you saw what happened."

"Did Jo Danville just tell me to not get too cocky? You've been hanging around the guys too much."

"You're still my favorite guy," she nudged him in the side.

Adam inwardly groaned, _'And I might be in love with you,'_ he shook his head, now wasn't the time to think about Jo that way. "Will see about that, won't we?"

* * *

**_Any ideas of what should occur in the next chapter... I'm a little bit stuck and hmm (should Adam have a dream of him and Jo?) review and let me know what you think_**


	3. Chapter 3

_thank you reviewers and viewers for reading this story it REALLY means a lot to me and you guys can thank the newest episode of the show for giving me some more Jo/Adam inspiration_

**Chapter 3**

_Adam was laying down in his bed breathing hard._

_"Jo, we just... had sex. It was... amazing," he groaned, as she gave him a kiss._

_"I seriously don't know why this didn't happen earlier," Jo looked down at Adam._

_"Me either, it feels great that you are giving us a chance."_

_"I always thought we would go great together, I never knew how much you thought about it."_

_"I should have told you sooner, but I thought you'd just turn me down."_

_"You were the one worried about the age difference. I always had my eye on you, I just knew I had to wait until you were comfortable to tell me."_

_"So, you're saying that I was worth the wait?"_

_"Yes, and I think we proved that point last night," she winked, giving him a kiss._

_"If I was being honest, I think that was the best sex I ever had."_

_"You were pretty amazing Mr. Ross, very... gentle if I say so myself."_

_"Well, we have an hour before you have to go into work," he winked._

_"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"_

_"Only if you want?" _

_"Oh, you never have to ask Adam," she kissed his cheek. "Now stop talking, before we waste all the time we have for this."_

_"You don't have to tell me twice," he grinned, before bringing her into a very heated kiss._

Adam sat up quick, he had fallen asleep on his couch. He didn't even remember drinking anything, it was 11 o' clock he was an hour late for work. He had four voicemails on his phone, three from Mac and one from Jo.

All Mac's voicemails were asking him why he wasn't at work, and call him when he is on his way. Adam wasn't sure if he wanted to hear Jo's voicemail, after the dream he had, he didn't know if he could handle her.

So he dialed Mac's number instead, "Hey boss."

"Adam, you're an hour late for work."

"Yeah... I sort of overslept, and to be honest I'm not feeling so great."

"I don't care if you have a hangover."

"I don't have a hangover boss, you know I get sick when the weather changes. Plus I never ask for a day off."

Mac hesitated, "Alright, but I expect you to be at work tomorrow, on time."

"Alright, thanks, see you tomorrow," Adam hung up, he knew he couldn't hide from Jo forever, but that dream really threw him off.

* * *

Adam was really tired but did not want to go back to sleep. He was afraid of what would happen if Jo were to appear in his dream again. It was almost one o' clock, and he was tired from playing Halo. He finally decided to actually get dressed, he was debating about going out to eat lunch or not.

He pulled on his blue jeans, as he heard a knock on the apartment door, "I'm coming," he called out and put on a random shirt.

He looked through the peephole and saw Jo on the other side, he frowned, guess he would still have to see Jo today. Adam opened the door and Jo looked at him.

"You don't look sick," she smirked. "And you do know your shirt is on backwards I hope."

He looked at his shirt, and she was right, "Well I was changing when you knocked on the door. Are you... gonna come in?"

"Sure," she walked in his apartment and closed the door. "Nice little place you got here Adam."

"Um... thanks. I'll be right back," he nodded. "Make yourself, um... comfortable."

Adam went into his bedroom and closed the door, turning his shirt around. "Today really is going to be the death of me," he thought to himself, "and why does she have to smell so good." He ran a hand through his hair before coming out of his bedroom.

"So, I take it that you played video games instead of coming to work?"

"Yeah, well I was kind of feeling sick earlier though," he admits. "Sorry you brought me soup for nothing."

"Oh, it wasn't for nothing, and Mac's the one who thinks your sick. I just think you are a little embarrassed because I beat you at pool last night."

He shrugged, "Just a little bit, but I'm fine now."

"Well good, so I take it you are coming to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Mac told me I had to. I really hope I don't have to jump in any dumpsters or anything anytime soon."

"What, don't tell me you're giving up the chance to find some more spaceship parts," she teased.

"That was a month ago..."

"Oh I know, somethings I will remember for a really long time," she winked. "Which reminds me, you figure out what we are having for dinner? You said the loser at pool has to pay."

"I only said that because I thought I was going to win."

"Oh I see how you play Adam. So seriously what are we going to eat?"

"Well, I didn't really give it much thought. We could go to Christine's restaurant, she has some pretty good food," he suggested.

"Speaking of Christine, I went to her restaurant today to go get soup for you. When I told her it was for you she had a smile on her face, what was all that about?"

Adam shrugged, he felt really nervous right now, "I'm not absolutely sure," he rubbed his hands on his jeans.

She looked at him and shook her head, "Are you sure you don't know why?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm positive."

"Alright, well I should be heading back to work," she got up from the couch.

"Okay... thanks for checking up on me, please don't..."

"Tell Mac, Adam, you have nothing to worry about," she patted his back. "Feel better, okay?" she winked, before she kissed his cheek and then walked out of the apartment.

"Well, that was awkward," he groaned.

* * *

Jo got in the Avalanche, and put these keys in the ignition. She was deep in thought, especially about how nervous he got when she brought up Christine. She knew it wasn't because Adam had a thing for Christine, he wouldn't do that to Mac.

"Only one thing it comes down to, Adam has a thing for me," Jo sighed. If she was being honest with herself she didn't know how she felt about Adam. Yeah, he was a crazy guy, but he always kept her entertained. "Do I have a thing for Adam?"

She felt a small attraction for the lab tech when she first arrived at the lab, it did feel good to like someone who wasn't from the FBI. Of course he wasn't the most mature guy she met, but she really loved teasing him. He wasn't as serious as all the guys she's been with either.

"It would be nice trying something new, but I think he's the one who has to get the confidence to tell me. I guess I do have a thing for Adam, it's not really a bad feeling either. It could possibly work," she admitted silently, as she drove back to the lab.

* * *

_**So, how was that? I enjoyed writing this and really glad there were some good Jo/Adam scenes in the newest episode, they do look cute together... and Jo knows Adam has a thing for her... now how was that... and will Adam ever act on his feelings? give me your thoughts they really inspire me to write more... honestly**_


	4. Chapter 4

_sorry for the delay, but I tried to get this chapter just right Enjoy :)_

**Chapter 4:**

"Adam Ross, don't tell me that you're trying to dress to impress someone," Christine smiled, as Adam entered her restaurant, wearing a suit, but no tie, because he wasn't very good at tying them.

"No need to tease me."

"I won't be the one teasing you, funny how Mac decided to come the same night you and Jo did."

"Mac's going to kill me, I called in sick to work."

"I don't think you need to worry, he's always in a good mood when I'm around him," she patted his shoulder. "So you nervous?"

"Um... more than I was before," Adam frowned.

"Don't worry about Mac, I'll keep him occupied, I promise," she winked.

"Thanks for doing all this for me Christine, you know I never expected to lose to Jo at pool."

"Must be a shame losing to a woman."

"At least none of the guys were there to see it," Adam shrugged, sitting down. "Why's this place so empty?"

"I had it closed early."

"Just for me and Jo?"

She nodded, "And don't blame me that Mac's coming, I just can't say no to that man," she grinned.

"Christine, no offense but I don't want to hear about what you and my boss do alone."

Christine laughed, "You're so subtle Adam. So is this the night that you're going to tell Jo how you feel about her?"

He shrugged, "I'm not so sure."

"There are a few ways you can tell her, without telling her."

"How exactly?"

"Well you can always reach across the table to grab her hand, or at the end of the date you could go in for a kiss or something."

"It's not really a date."

"If it's not really a date explain to me why you're dressed up so nice."

Adam grew silent, he didn't have an answer, "You're right."

"I am always right, just ask Mac," she laughed.

"Just ask Mac what?" Mac Taylor came into the restaurant overhearing what Christine just told Adam.

"Nothing Mac Taylor," she grinned giving him a kiss.

"Nice suit Adam," Mac looked at the nervous lab tech. "And next time don't lie about why you don't want to come to work."

"Okay Mac, no need to start interrogating him, he's quite nervous."

"I don't know if I approve of you and Jo dating Adam."

"I'm not... going to try and date her," he ran a hand through his hair.

"You could have fooled me, you are wearing a suit after all."

Christine smiled at Mac, "See that's what I told him too."

"I just hope you know what you're getting into Adam."

"Okay stop pestering Adam and go in the back, I'll be there in a second."

Mac groans, but nodded as he went into the back of the restaurant in the kitchen.

"I never knew Mac would be so whipped," Adam laughed.

"You should really be careful about what you say Adam, you know he can probably hear everything that you say."

"That's why he always makes me nervous."

"And let me guess, being around Jo calms you down?"

Before Adam could speak up Jo entered the restaurant.

"Hey Christine," Jo smiled. "I had a really long day. Adam," she nodded.

Christine looked from Adam to Jo a smirk appearing on her face, "Well you guys figure out what you want to eat and I'll be back," Christine disappeared into the kitchen.

Adam rubbed the back of his neck, "You look great Jo."

"You look pretty great as well, I see you opted not to wear a tie."

"Yeah, I'm not so good at tying them."

"Well, you honestly look good without the tie," her hand rested on his shoulder.

"Oh... well thanks," Adam noticed his cheeks starting to feel warm. "So... why'd you have a long day?"

"Well my computer started messing up, and now it won't even turn on. I couldn't get much work done on it today."

"Maybe, I can try and help you fix it, I'm cheaper than Geek Squad and other places."

"Would you? I'd really appreciate it Adam. That is something I really don't want to spend money on."

"You'll owe me Jo, but not much."

"And just what are you thinking about?" she asked with a small smile.

He shrugged, "I'll need to spend a little more time thinking about it."

"Okay," she laughed. "Now let's find something to eat, I'm starving."

* * *

"So, you're telling me you came here in a taxi?" Jo looked at Adam as they left Christine's restaurant.

"Well, everytime I park I always seem to get towed."

Jo laughed at that moment, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry about that."

"No, it's alright, I just can't drive a company car for three months. I don't like driving much anyways."

"While we're on the topic, you want me to drive you home? Better than taking a taxi at night."

He nodded, "Okay, thanks," he got in the passenger's side of the vehicle.

Jo got in the driver's side, closing the door and putting the keys in the ignition, "Thanks for paying tonight for dinner Adam, I haven't enjoyed a free meal in months."

"Well... I did lose the bet, I don't think I'm going to bet with you anymore," he nervously laughed, she rested a hand on his.

"You say that now," she winked. "Now let's get you home, I hear Mac wants you at work like an hour earlier," she released his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for driving me home Jo, I really appreciate it. You want to come up for a drink or anything?"

"I should actually get back home to Ellie."

Adam nodded, "Okay, well I'll see you at work tomorrow then," he goes to open the door.

"Not so fast Adam, I wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Alright," he leaned back in the chair. "About what?"

"Well, I've noticed that you've been off these past few weeks, I'm just wanting to know if everything's okay."

"Yeah, everything is fine."

Jo nodded, "I'd like to tell you that you can tell me anything that's on your mind, I'm a good listener."

He shrugged, "I don't really know if I want to tell you this though. Not yet"

She frowned, "Alright, I won't pressure you into telling me, but whatever it is, I want you to know that it will be okay to tell me."

"That I'm not so sure about."

"Adam... I know how you feel. But if you don't want to talk about it, I'm fine with it."

He looked at her, _'Damn it she knows doesn't she?'_ he thought to himself. "I'll see you at work tomorrow Jo, okay?"

"Okay," she squeezed his shoulder, "Good night."

"Good night," he threw her a small smile, before leaving the car.

Jo watched until he was in the building, "Poor guy, I really hope he's not afraid of being rejected. I honestly don't think I'd reject him," she sighed, before driving home. _'One day Adam, I hope you can get the confidence to tell me how you feel.'_

* * *

**_I REALLY hope you enjoyed it... tell me ur thoughts, Adam's nervous and Jo wants to hear Adam admit that he feels something for her, whats going to happen next and what would you like to see. Will Adam ever be confident to tell Jo how he feels?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_sorry for the delay Thanksgiving I was gone and now trying to register for a college class... didn't realize how long it would take... oh and I was creating a new story idea, which I'm kinda proud of, and your in luck this is Jo's chapter with a lil bit of whats on Adam's mind ENJOY :)_

**Chapter 5:**

Jo made it back to her aprtment, she was still a little upset that Adam couldn't get the nerve to tell her how he felt about her. She didn't know if she should make the first move or wait until he did. Jo Danville hasn't felt this torn in a while.

"Hey Mom, why do you look so sad?" Ellie asked Jo, curious of what was wrong.

"What are you doing up so late?" Jo asked, ignoring Ellie's question.

"I asked you a question first Mom, I thought you went out with that Adam guy. I'm surprised he didn't come back here with you."

"It's more complicated than that sweetie."

"How could it be more complicated? Yeah sure he's like thirty-five, but I didn't think that would cause a problem. Oh, you're not afraid to make the first move are you, remember what happened with Mac," the teenager smirked. "You waited until he started showing interest in you, and look what happens he's happy with another woman."

"Ellie, it's not the matter of making the first move... I think Adam's just nervous about being rejected."

"But you don't want to reject him, right?"

"I tell you too much," Jo frowned.

"Well do you want me to give you advice?"

Jo looked at her daughter, "It depends on what it is."

"Funny Mom, I'm just trying to help you out with your romance life. If you want him to make the move first, just do everything you can to show him you're interested, without really telling him. He'll think he'd have a chance then, trust me."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Tyler did tell me some stuff... you know, before he got to busy with college."

Jo nodded, "Okay Ellie, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, I love you Mom."

"I love you too kiddo."

Ellie smiled, "And I hope things work out with Adam, he's really cute too," she got up from the couch and went to her bedroom.

Jo groaned, "I need all the luck I can get," she went to go change into her pajamas to get ready for bed. She had a message from Adam.

_'Good night Jo, I had a great time. Sleep well, and see you tomorrow.'_

* * *

The next morning came quicker than Jo thought it would, she couldn't sleep very well, she kept on thinking about what Ellie told her about how to show Adam he'd have a chance.

She was on her way to work, she didn't really have a plan, but she was sure there'd be something. When Jo arrived on the 35th floor, she glanced at Adam as he was sitting in her office.

"I wonder how long he's been sitting there," Jo thought to herself, or at least she thought she did.

Sheldon gave her a confused look when he walked past her, "Jo, are you doing alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, just didn't sleep very good last night, I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you say so, oh and I heard Adam talking to himself, he came in earlier than he needed maybe you should talk to him," Sheldon grinned, before walking off.

_'I don't even want to know what that was about,_' she sighed, and walked towards her office.

Adam looked up at saw Jo approaching, he already knew it was going to be a long day.

"Well Adam Ross, you're here an hour earlier than you need to be."

He rubbed his neck, "Yeah, I kind of had a hard time sleeping. I got you some coffee, but it might be a little cold now."

"Thanks Adam, I didn't get that much sleep last night either."

"It wasn't because of how last night ended with us, did it?" Adam looked up at the older woman looking guilty.

Jo didn't want to discuss that right now, "You find out what's wrong with my computer yet?" she asked, changing the topic, but she noticed Adam frown even more.

"Yeah, well the reason why it didn't turn on is because... well you see your computer's power cord was unplugged from the surge supressor from under your desk," he finally smiled again. "I don't know how you missed that," he laughed.

Jo shook her head, "Okay, it's not _that_ funny Adam."

"Yes it was... but the awkward part was when Mac and Sheldon both caught me underneath your desk. They didn't even believe me when I told them what I was doing."

"I can't believe I missed that," Jo took a sip of her coffee, just picturing the look on Sheldon and Mac's faces. "So, you fix anything else before I came?"

"Not really, I was waiting for you because well... I don't know your password to log on."

"Alright," she pushed the chair Adam was in over and typed in her password. "I thought you were smart enough to figure out my password."

"At least I didn't forget to see if the cord was plugged in or not," he teased.

"You are not going to let this go, are you?"

"Probably not... so what is exactly is the problem you had with the computer?"

"Well my internet stopped working after it ran slow for about an hour."

"Okay, well it most likely ran slow because usually when your internet has too much history, you have to delete some stuff you already had," he opens up the internet. "And where the history is can be in different place then on another computer, in your case it's located in the left corner. You see this star, you click on this and it shows you all the websites you've been on in the past month."

"I didn't realize how much I had," Jo crossed her arms.

Adam looked behind him, "Jo, don't you want to sit down?"

"No, I'm fine Adam, unless you don't like me hovering behind you."

He shook his head, "No you're fine."

"Okay, so what else needs to happen to get my internet working again?"

Adam ran a hand through his hair, "Well sometimes you have to check on the modem, it's also a matter of being plugged in, which it is. But now you can unplug it, and then put it back in," he leaned back in his chair, it took a few moments and then the internet was connected again. "What up! That's how it's done," he smirked.

"Well I could have done that."

"It probably would have taken you a couple of hours," he laughed.

"I'm glad you are getting a laugh out of it Adam."

"Of course I am. So if anything else shuts off on you Jo, just remember to check if it's plugged in first before asking for my help," he grinned.

"Shut up," she slapped his arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" he faked frowned.

"For being a smart ass," Jo teased. "Now that you did a good job, what do you want in return?"

"I want you to stop teasing me about the whole spaceship thing."

"Come on, what's the fun in that? How about you come over tonight and me and Ellie will make you dinner?"

Adam felt his cheeks heat up, "Um... you'd really do that?"

"Yeah, of course, plus I want you to get to know Ellie more, if you're fine with that."

"Yeah, sure, fine is my middle name," he pushed himself out of the chair. "It's a date," he said before thinking. "No, I... I didn't mean like that, please don't be upset I said that."

Jo rested a hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze, "I'm not upset, trust me. But I don't really think it's considered a date if my daughter is there too."

He nodded, "Yeah, you're right, well I should be getting back to my other work now."

"Okay, and thanks again for the help."

"It's really not a problem, especially if I get a free meal out of it," he smirked, "which I'm sure will taste delicious," he stated and then walked out of Jo's office.

Jo sat down in her chair, where Adam was recently sitting, "Things with Adam just got more exciting."

* * *

**_So how'd you like that this chapter being in Jo's thoughts and stuff, the scene with Jo and Ellie... and of course I'd love to hear your thoughts on the Jo/Adam stuff aren't they just the cutest teasing each other lol :) And how will dinner go, things between Jo and Adam might not be the same again... think about it _**


	6. Chapter 6

_was this chapter posted quick enough... so you ready here's the chapter where everything is about to change _

**Chapter 6:**

It was 8 o' clock when Adam made it to Jo's place, there wasn't any big case so he was able to leave work earlier than he usually did. He stood at Jo's door for a good ten minutes before knocking on it. He didn't know why he was so nervous, it was just Jo and her daughter.

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea," he sighed, as the door opened at the same time.

"Well I hope you aren't leaving so soon, we're almost done with dinner," the girl teased.

"Um... you must be Ellie."

She smiled, "Yes I am, I would ask who you are, but my Mom can't stop talking about you. And she's right you are more handsome in person," Ellie winked.

Adam felt a blush coming on, he didn't realize Jo talked about him to her daughter, "Well, you going to let me in now or keep me out here?"

"Oh of course," she stepped to the side letting him in, closing the door. "Mom, Adam's here."

"Well entertain him, dinner is almost done."

"Okay, you heard her, you can sit on the couch and find something on tv if you'd like," Ellie smiled, handing him the remote. "I would instruct you how to work it, but I know you're good with the tech stuff."

"What else does your mom tell you about me?" Adam laughed.

"Oh if you only knew Adam," she grinned, "Let me go check up on my Mom, you don't want anything to drink do you?"

"No thanks I'm good."

"I bet you are," she winked before heading off to the kitchen. "Hey Mom, Adam's just watching tv, he is very handsome, I like him already. He doesn't have a kid my age does he?"

"No he doesn't have any children, even if he did wouldn't that be a little weird?"

"Yeah, yeah you're right, if we get too serious it would be weird when you and Adam get married."

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself Ellie, we're not even dating talking about marriage would make things awkward."

"Alright, I won't bring it up again, you really should settle down one of these days Mom."

"I'm not going to have this talk with you Ellie, you wouldn't mind setting the table would you?"

"Fine, just think about it, thinking never hurt anyone."

"Ellie..." Jo frowned.

She threw her hands up in defeat, "Okay, calm down Mom."

"Good the lasagna is done," Jo opened up the oven taking out the pan.

"Mom, that smells really good, we did a great job."

"You ever think of being a chef when you get older?"

"No, I rather do what Adam does, you know I'm good with tech stuff too."

"Beating your brother at video games doesn't necessarily count," Jo shook her head.

Ellie took three plates out of the cabinet, "You are always turning down my dreams Mom. Plus if you and Adam do get together he can always teach me tech stuff. So, you going to go for it tonight?"

Jo shrugged, "I'm not sure, I'll figure it out before the night is over."

"Okay, but if that does happen I don't want to see or hear you guys... you know," Ellie winked.

"Seriously Ellie?"

"What, you know just how much you want him, you can't deny it anymore."

"Just get Adam in here so we can eat, and keep ideas of me and Adam to a minimum okay?"

Ellie frowned, "Fine, you're no fun," she walked out into the living room. "Adam, dinner is done."

"Alright thanks, I found something we can all watch after dinner."

"It's not Star Wars is it?" Ellie laughed.

"No, it's The Big Bang Theory marathon on until midnight."

"Of course it is," Ellie rolled her eyes. "It does make you wonder though how a nerdy guy can end up with a hot woman."

Adam shrugged, "It is possible, I hope you know."

"I really hope you're not calling my Mom hot."

"No... I wasn't referring your Mom," Adam felt his cheeks heat up.

"I would have to argue with that," Ellie laughed. "Anyways, come on before Mom thinks you don't want to eat her food."

"You don't have any orange soda by any chance, do ya?"

Ellie shrugged, "Maybe, I know we have cream soda, we can mix those drinks together it will taste very good."

"You're one of those people who mix sodas together aren't you?"

"Yeah, that weird to you?"

"No," Adam smirked. "I was always the best soda mixer in college."

"Then why aren't you a bartender?"

"I said soda I didn't say anything about alcohol," Adam laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jo asked when they made it to the dining room.

"Mixing sodas together," Ellie smiled. "Adam wants to try cream soda with orange soda."

"You're one of those people too I guess," Jo shook her head. "I never seen Ellie just drink a normal soda, she always has to mix it with another."

"Something smells good," Adam pulled a chair out and sat down.

"It's lasagna made by me and my Mom," Ellie went to the fridge. "You're in luck Adam orange and cream soda coming right up," she smirked, and went to go get a glass and mix the two sodas together.

"Your daughter's a good kid, she probably didn't learn that from you though," Adam teased, and Ellie smirked.

"Yeah Mom I was right, I definately like this guy," she handed Adam his glass.

"Oh thanks," Adam took a sip of the soda. "You know, this is pretty good, I usually mix orange soda with vanilla ice cream."

"Oh, you mean like a cream-sicle?" Ellie smiled. "Those are very delicious."

"Alright you two, dinner time," Jo placed the plates in front of Adam and Ellie.

"This look really good you guys," Adam grinned. "You really didn't have to make dinner for me, oh and trust me I don't eat as much as Don."

"I remember Detective Flack, he ate too much the last time he came over. It's been like what... three months since he's been here" Ellie explains, taking a bite of her lasagna. "Mom this is better than I thought it would turn out."

"You always have low expectations for yourself Ellie," Jo sat down next to Adam.

"Yeah kiddo, this is one of the best meals I've had in a while."

"No, you're just saying that Adam, you don't have to be a suck up I already like you," Ellie teased.

"She likes you so much you know what she wants to do when she gets older?" Jo asked him. "She wants to be a lab tech."

Adam looked at Ellie, "Really? It does take a lot of work, you really need to have a lot of patience."

"Yeah, I guess that's something I have to work on."

"I'm sure you'd be great at it once you get the hang of it though."

"Thank you Adam, at least you don't turn down my dreams," Ellie looked up at Jo.

"You guys are really close... I never really experienced much closeness with my parents growing up."

"Adam I'm sorry to hear that, were your parents always busy?"

_'Yeah, my dad was always busy beating me,'_ Adam thought to himself. "I really don't want to talk about my childhood, not something I like discussing."

Ellie frowned, _'Poor Adam,'_ she sighed.

"So anyways, how is school going for you?" Adam asked after minutes of silence. Ellie finished up her plate and went into everything that happens at school.

* * *

Jo and Adam finished there dinner and were sitting at the kitchen table alone. "Sorry my daughter talks so much," Jo apologized to Adam, Ellie went to go change into her pajamas.

"No, it's fine, I know where she gets it from," he teased. She's a good kid, I thought it would be awkward meeting your daughter, but she's really not that bad."

"Yeah, she grows on some people faster than others."

"She seems very insightful, smart just like you."

Jo smiled, she decided that she was going to make the first move tonight if he didn't have enough confidence to do so, "Always the flatterer, aren't you Adam?"

He shrugged, "I guess you can say that. So you want me to help with the dishes?"

"Oh Adam, you're the guest here, I can handle doing a few dishes by myself."

Adam rested a hand on hers, "I really wouldn't mind helping do them."

"Mom, just let him help do the dishes," Ellie rolled her eyes as she made it back to the kitchen.

"You sure are the bossy one, aren't you?" Adam teased her. "I know she got that from you Jo."

"Very funny Ross," Jo got up taking her plate and glass to the sink.

"Okay, I'm going to go watch some Big Bang Theory, while you guys do the dishes," Ellie winked, before heading to the living room.

"So Adam do you want to wash or rinse the dishes?"

"I'll wash them."

"Well get to washing Adam," Jo smirked, "I know you wouldn't want to miss The Big Bang Theory marathon."

"I will survive, it's always repeats anyways, I'm pretty sure I saw them all," he shrugged and started washing the dishes.

Jo was just watching Adam for a couple of seconds before saying something, "You have such an intense look on your face, I hope you know. Didn't know washing plates could be so hard."

"I'm just thinking about some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Jo asked, really curious, and she got to thinking maybe he's fixing to tell her how he feels.

"Well... you remember last night when you told me you knew how I felt? I can't stop thinking about what you meant by that."

"Oh that... that wasn't important Adam. I assumed that you had a thing for me, but I probably misinterpreted a few things."

Adam looked down, and got back to the dishes, "You weren't wrong you know," he muttered.

"If I was right, why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure how to tell you, I thought why would someone like you want to even think about me more than just friends."

Jo smiled, "I know you aren't the type of guy I usually date, but there's something about you that I liked that others don't have."

"Like what?" he asked, looking up.

"Well for starters you have a sense of humor, and don't mind me teasing you, and you feel comfortable at teasing me, and you are quite the charmer. So if you think I'd reject you, you'd be wrong."

"Seriously? You'd date a guy like me?" he asked.

"Yeah, and you and Ellie are great together. I was waiting for you to make the first move, but I didn't think you'd be comfortable enough to tell me how you feel," she gave his hand a squeeze. "You are something special Adam."

"So, are we really going to do this?" Adam asked, feeling a little nervous, like he'd do something to screw it up.

"If you're up for it."

"Oh, I think I'm up for anything," he smirked. "Especially when it comes to you."

Jo grinned, "Hey, I think you finally grew some more confidence."

"It's all because I'm just that amazing," Adam grinned, "Now we really should finish these dishes before Ellie gets curious."

"Good idea," she smiled, before doing something neither expected to happen. Jo gave him a kiss, so short that Adam couldn't react to it.

"That didn't feel as awkward as my dreams made them feel," he stated, before realizing he said it outloud. "Oh... sorry that didn't come out right."

Jo laughed, "Adam you have nothing to be sorry about, you can't control what dreams you have. Plus I'm used to your... Adam-ness," she smiled.

Things were definately changed now, but only for the better.

* * *

_**Awww aren't Adam/Ellie just so cute I like them bonding they'll be real close in this story it seems... I hope you guys are excited for more... and now that Jo/Adam are officially a couple in this story tell me your thoughts like always :) I didn't know where to end this chapter but i finally wrote the longest JoDAMN! chapter and no this is not even close to being over we getta explore their new relationship now oh who should be the first to find out I'm thinking Danny lol**_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm so glad I posted a story like this at first I was like who wants to read a romance of Adam and Jo...thought id get no interest but already over 1,100 veiwers guess I'm doing it justice :) You guys are so great to me I try to update quick for all of you..._

**Chapter 7:**

Last night Jo and Adam came to an understanding, they wouldn't tell anyone about them dating, unless the person either guessed for themselves or they lasted a month. They would act like nothing changed between them.

Adam almost over slept this morning, he still found it hard to believe that him and Jo are actually a couple. He got out of bed only wearing boxers, his hair was a mess. He had to leave his apartment in ten minutes before he was really late.

If he had to admit he was kind of afraid about his co-workers finding out. He knew Lindsay would probably be thrilled about it, it was Don and Danny reactions he was nervous to find out. They'd probably tease him for the rest of his life.

He changed into clothes, made sure his hair wasn't a mess, took his cell phone and a granola bar, before heading out. He noticed his neighbor coming out of her apartment at the same time.

"Good morning Adam," the brunette greeted.

"Morning Stacy, how are you?"

"Doing pretty good, I heard you come in late last night," she smiled. "You were with that woman you work with right?"

"I really don't feel comfortable discussing this," he ran a hand through his hair and starting walking with Stacy towards the elevator.

"Alright, I understand privacy about somethings."

"Yeah, what you were doing last night keep me up a little bit. I bet the whole floor above and below us could hear you and what's his name... you know."

Stacy nodded, "His name is Jeremy, I met him at this bar. He wasn't as great as you were though," she rested a hand on his arm.

"Didn't that happen almost a year ago?" he asked, really feeling comfortable about this conversation.

"Yeah, I think so, no guy I met ever compared to you," she stepped in the elevator with Adam. "So, this woman you were with last night, you and her have sex?"

"I don't like discussing this, but no we didn't. I want to take my time with this one."

"Because you work together... that's understandable. If it doesn't work out, you know where to find me," she winked.

"I don't think me and her will have a problem."

"If you say so," Stacy rolled her eyes.

"So where is this Jeremy guy?"

"Oh he left last night he had a real early shift tomorrow so had to go home. Shame you couldn't meet him. But no worries, you are still my favorite guy," she kissed his cheek.

"No offense Stacy, but you shouldn't really do that."

"Damn... this woman really did something to you, didn't she? You haven't flirted with me in a few months, I'm kind of worried about you."

"Well you really don't need to be," Adam threw her a fake smile as the elevator doors opened. "Well I should be heading to work."

"Okay, well see you around Adam," she sighed when he was out of sight.

* * *

"Well someone had a late night... or busy morning," Danny smirked, watching Jo head towards her office, she was actually late for work. "I never think I'd ever see the great Jo Danville late for work."

"I just caught up with some sleep."

"Yeah, or sleeping with someone," he winked and Jo hit him with her file.

"Even if that did happen I wouldn't tell you," she sat down at her desk.

He put a hand over his heart, "Well I'm hurt, I thought you told me everything," he teased, "and by the way you really should relax on the post it notes everywhere."

"Would you go somewhere Messer?" she hit him in the arm.

"So abusive Danville," he grinned before walking out of the office.

"One of these days Danny," she gave her head a shake before returning to the file.

"What did my husband do now?" Lindsay asked, as she entered the shared office.

"He thinks I had a late night just because I was late for work."

Lindsay grinned, "Well did you have one?" she opened the drawer of her desk to find Advil.

"I didn't, but it seems like you had one," Jo notices.

"Yeah I might have drunk a little bit too much last night, it was me and Danny's anniversary. We let Mac and Christine watch Lucy, I swear one of these days Mac might finally want a kid of his own."

"I won't blame him, Christine is a great woman for Mac, I'm glad he's finally happy."

"I'm surprised Jo, no offense, but I thought you were going to take Mac with Christine the hardest. I always thought there was something going on between you and Mac."

Jo shrugged, "There may have been a time where I might have liked him more than a friend, but as long as Mac is happy I should be happy for him."

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah, you're right. You guys would have been a great couple, not saying I don't like Christine... just, you know."

"Yeah I know," Jo smiled. "Thanks."

"So, you spend the night with that guy from San Fransisco again?"

"Actually that didn't work out, he wasn't so fond of a long distant relationship. Told me that if we were in the same city maybe it would have worked out for us."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Jo," Lindsay sighed, she really wanted Jo to find somebody to be with.

"No need to be sorry, I'm quite alright about it," she smiled, thinking about Adam.

"There must be someone on your mind, I haven't seen you smile like that in a while," Lindsay was good at observing the people she worked with, it was the advantage about being a CSI.

"Hey Jo, I didn't know what type of coffee you like, so I just put three sugars in it," Adam enters the office before looking up to see Lindsay in the office as well. "Oh... um I guess I could come back later."

Jo shook her head, "Three sugars is fine... and you don't have to leave so soon."

Lindsay looked from Jo and Adam, "Actually I just needed some medicine. I should get back to work," Lindsay got up from her seat, glancing at Adam one last time before leaving the office.

"Well... that wasn't awkward," Adam rubbed his neck nervously.

"You'll get used to it," she took a sip of her coffee. "Thanks for the coffee by the way, it was very thoughtful of you."

"It's hard not to think of you," Adam blurted out. "Sorry... I..."

"Adam, it's okay really," Jo smiled, squeezing his hand. "You don't have to apologize all the time. Ellie can't stop talking about you, she really approves of you and me. She's already asking the next time you are coming over."

"I'm just that awesome," he leaned back in the chair. "But maybe next time we can have a date without your daughter."

"Well on Friday night she's going to her friend's place for a sleepover."

"It looks like we have ourselves a date," he winked, he pushed himself out of the chair. "Well I should go back to work."

Jo nodded, "And thanks again for the coffee."

"Think of it as a present from your favorite lab tech," he looks around and then leans in when he saw nobody around, giving Jo a quick kiss.

* * *

**_Okay I REALLY need your opinion on what else I can include in this story im running out of ideas and I dont like that... please and thank you hope you're still enjoying it. Tell me what you think and a new chapter might be up before the new New York episode Dec. 7th_**


	8. Chapter 8

_looks like somebody's catching on to Jo and Adam... and sorry for the delay in posting I didn't know how to write the second half of this_

**Chapter 8:**

Danny Messer noticed that there was something wrong with Lindsay. She's been looking distracted all day, he was a little worried about her. Danny pulls her into the break room during their lunch break.

"Hey Lindsay, I need to ask you something," Danny looked at his wife.

"Alright, I don't remember doing anything wrong."

"You didn't do anything... that I know of yet. You just seem distracted today. What's bothering you?"

Lindsay didn't want Danny knowing what was bothering her, but she did want to see if he knew anything about Jo and Adam, "Okay, I'll tell you maybe you're seeing something I'm not. You noticed anything different with Adam and Jo lately?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When Jo and Adam are in the same room together, I sense there's something going on between them. Adam brought her coffee this morning, and Jo was too happy about it."

Danny shrugged, "And? She was probably happy because she was tired... I think she had a busy night so she couldn't get much sleep. She never once denied it."

"Yeah Jo did tell me about that. Maybe she spent the night with Adam."

"Doubtful, no offense to Adam but he couldn't land a woman like Jo even if he tried."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Danny. There is something going on and I want to get to the bottom of it. I brought up the guy from San Fransisco and she was actually okay that they ended the relationship."

Danny rested his hand on her shoulder, "Think about it Lindsay, one why would she be unhappy with that guy breaking up with her, you know how many guys can get a chance at her now. Two, it's Adam what woman Jo's age would get with him. And three why do you even care about all of this?"

"I care about this because I hate Jo hiding stuff from me. Months ago I asked if Adam had a thing for Jo and he denied it, but I'm pretty positive he was lying about that too."

"Okay, let's say... Jo and Adam are dating, which I still think is very unlikely. What are we supposed to be looking for when observing them?"

Lindsay sighed, "That I'm not so sure of, if Adam and Jo are in fact dating I know they'd do a great job at hiding it... Jo would anyways."

"You're not going to try and beat it out of him are ya?" Danny grinned.

"Alright Messer, nobody else must hear about this, okay?"

"Of course not, I still don't think they are dating," he shrugged and walked away.

"We'll see about that Danny," she smirked, walking out of the break room.

_'Hell would freeze over before Adam and Jo get together,'_ Danny thought to himself.

* * *

Jo had to ask Adam a question. A dead male in her and Lindsay's case had a guy's number in his pocket, Jo told Lindsay she'd go find out where the phone was.

Jo exited the elevator as her cell phone ring, she retrieves it out of her pocket. It was Ellie.

"Hey kiddo, what's up? I thought you were hanging out with your friend."

_"We've decided we'd go home and change, I should be out in about thirty minutes. But anyways... you wanna know why I'm calling right?"_

"Yes, I think I'd like to know."

_"Well I came home and was about to go take a shower... but as I turned on the water... it wouldn't come on. I don't know what's going on, I know you even paid the bills."_

"Ellie calm down, go ask the landlord and then call me back, okay?" Jo told her daughter as she stepped foot in the A/V lab.

_"Okay Mom," Ellie replied. "I love you."_

"I love you too Ellie," Jo smiled and hung up her cell phone.

Adam looked up at Jo, "What was that all about?"

"The water won't turn on in the apartment, but I know I paid the bills. Ellie's going to find out what's wrong."

"Oh... I remember the last time my water shut off, I didn't pay my bill on time, so I had to go shower at Danny and Lindsay's place. It was embarrasing because Lucy walked in while I was... well singing in the shower," he smirked.

Jo shook her head, "I'd pay to see that."

"Really? Well I don't want to tempt you with my very good singing skills."

"Oh trust me, you probably would tempt me with some other way."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me Jo."

"And I bet you think I'm pretty good at it," she winked, patting his arm.

"I will admit nothing," Adam leaned back in his chair. "So, what was the reason you stopped by to see me?"

"Me and Lindsay found a cell number in John Doe's pocket, could you triangulate it? Don and Lindsay are going to find him when we find out," Jo handed him the number.

"Let this pro get to work," he smirks, typing in the number.

Jo's cell rang again, and she picked it up, Ellie responded immediately.

_"The landlord said the pipes in the basement burst and flooded it so he had to shut the main water valve off," Ellie explains. "He said it should take about a week until it all gets fixed."_

"A week... I guess we can just stay at a hotel while it gets fixed."

_"Fine," Ellie groaned, "Why does our landlord have to be so damn lazy?"_

"Watch your language Ellie... just pack up some things and then go to your friend's place I should be getting off of work in about an hour."

_"Alright, I could ask Jennifer's parents if they wouldn't mind letting us stay for the week."_

"Okay, see you soon."

_"Bye Mom,"_ Ellie replied before hanging up. Jo shook her head.

"So, that wasn't good news I guess," Adam looks up at Jo. "You don't really have to stay at a hotel. If you want... well you could stay with me. A week won't feel so long."

Jo shrugged, "I'm not so sure Adam... thanks for the offer, but don't you think it's a little too soon to be spending the night at your place."

"We're both adults Jo, plus we're at work most of the day anyways."

She rested a hand on his shoulder, "I'll have to think about it."

"Okay," Adam nodded with a slight frown. "There's where the phone is located."

"Thanks Adam," Jo took out her cell and called Don as she walked out of the room.

Adam ran a ahand through his hair, "Now that was awkward."

* * *

_**Don't you love how Danny doesn't believe Lindsay that Jo and Adam are seeing each other? And Adam offered for Jo to stay at his place while her apartment got no water... will things change now? and for better or for worse**_


	9. Chapter 9

_RaqDana... thanks for your review... I agree about me having to change the story to M rated because I also think when things get more physical for JoDamn they'll be hot together, but im not exactly sure when that time will come_

**Chapter 9:**

Adam hasn't heard from Jo ever since she left work. He was at home, searching for something to watch on tv to cheer him up on his lonely night.

Nothing was making him any happier so he dialed Jo's number, and what does he get. Jo's voicemail.

"Hey Jo, it's Adam you haven't called and you aren't picking up. I really hope it's not because I suggested that you stay with me for the week. If I made you feel uncomfortable, I'm really sorry about that. I'll take my offer back then, if you don't want it. Just call me back whenever I guess. Have a good night," he sighed, before hanging up.

"Well television, I guess it's just you and me tonight," he shrugged, laying down on the couch. He was not going to drink any alcohol tonight, because he'd knew he would probably over drink. He didn't want to lose Jo, but apparently it was too late.

He hated how there was nothing on the tv tonight, he was starving though, that could be because he hasn't ate anything since breakfast.

Adam gets up from the couch to go raid his fridge, before he makes it to the kitchen there is a soft knock at his door, "God, please don't let it be Stacy," he looks through the peephole. "Hi Jo," Adam greets as he opens the door.

"I hope that offer to stay here for a week still stands."

"But I thought you wouldn't want to..."

"I told you I was going to think about it. You called while I was in the elevator, that place has bad cell reception."

"Oh, so that's why you didn't answer... for a minute there I thought you were ignoring me."

"How could I ever ignore you Adam," she shook her head. "And I ordered pizza on my way here, hope you don't mind I gave them your address."

"That's fine, there was probably nothing in my fridge to eat anyways. So you're here, where's Ellie?"

"At her friend's place, she wants to give me and you some... alone time, her words not mine."

"I wouldn't have minded if they were your words," he smirked.

Jo smirked back, "You're always the teaser, aren't you?" she patted his shoulder.

"Glad you stopped hitting me everytime I tease you."

"I'd like to think of Danny as my new target, you are safe with me," she gave him a short kiss.

"No need for spoiling me just because we're dating Jo."

She slapped him in the arm, "That's because you deserved it."

"Never took you as the fiesty type."

"Oh you won't know my wild side until we've been dating for a couple of months."

Adam laughed, "I think it would be less than a couple of months."

"You really think so?"

"I'm good with knowing that kind of stuff, plus I really think you won't be able to resist a guy like me for that long."

"I guess we will just have to see about that then," she kissed his cheek.

"Be lucky I have a guest room, or else I'm afraid we'd have to share a bed."

"You really think that us in the same bed for actual sleeping purposes would tempt me?"

"Well I only sleep in boxers," he winked.

"See that is why I like you, you have a sense of humor which other males lack."

"Yeah, like Mac lacks in that department. But apparetly it seems to work with Christine."

Jo nodded, "Mac's been like a whole other person when he's with Christine. I finally see him... happier."

"I must say he's finally laughing at things though, but I never see him joke around much... I swear that man is like a robot. Gosh... please don't tell Mac I said that about him."

"You're secret is safe with me Adam," she rested a hand on his leg, before leaning in for a kiss.

Adam deepened the kiss, smiling into it at Jo moans slightly. He pulls back moments later, grinning at her, "And that right there proves to me that you won't be able to resist me for that long."

Jo was about to say something when the door was being knocked on, "Well... that must be the pizza guy, and yes I'm going to pay."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Jo smiled, and went to go open the door.

"I thought this was Adam Ross' residence?" the guy in his early twenties looked at Jo confused.

"Don't worry it is," she smiled. "Here's twenty bucks... keep the change okay."

"Alright, well tell Adam he does a good job at picking up very attractive women."

"That he does, well have a good night."

"You too," the pizza boy winked, before walking off. Jo closed the door, going to set the two pizza boxes on the table.

"You seriously didn't have to pay for the pizza," Adam stated, thankful though that Jo did that for him.

"Listen Adam, you're already providing your apartment for me to stay in for a week, so I really don't mind paying for dinner."

"Does that mean you'll order and pay for food every night?"

"Don't push it, so you want something to drink?" Jo offered, getting up from the couch, heading towards the kitchen.

"There's not much in my..." Adam started, but got cut off by Jo.

"Adam, your fridge is almost empty, where is everything?" Jo pulled out two water bottles out of the nearly empty fridge. "All you have in there is ketchup and expired milk."

"I've been too busy to actually go shopping for food."

"Okay, well after work tomorrow we'll go to your supermarket across the street to get you some food, okay?"

Adam shrugged, "If you want, it would give us something to do."

"Well then it's settled, tomorrow you'll have more food in this place," she leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Now let's eat."

* * *

_**So how was that one on one JoDAMN alone time :) I really enjoyed it, but I dont know why it took me a while to update it... there are too many distractions in my room now... any thought or concerns... just let me know**_


	10. Chapter 10

_thanks again for reviewing... I'm glad u guys are enjoying it as much as I am :)_

**Chapter 10:**

If there was one thing Adam noticed about his relationship with Jo, was that he was already falling in love with her. He hasn't felt this way about anyone before, it was a great feeling.

This morning he decided that he was going to make Jo some breakfast, the bad part of this idea was that he had no eggs, or bread in his apartment. He had to go to Stacy's apartment to ask. He really didn't want to go, but she was the only neighbor he knew that would be up at 8 in the morning.

Adam put on some clothes, but before leaving the apartment, he went to check on Jo who was sound asleep. He suddenly got the image in his head of him and Jo sleeping in the same bed. Her head on his chest as his arm is wrapped around her waist.

"Jo Danville, what are you doing to me?" he sighed, going next door.

He didn't even knock yet before the door opened, "Oh hey Adam, I was fixing to go jogging. Did you need something?" Stacy greeted, putting her hair in a ponytail.

"I was wondering if you had any eggs, and bread... and probably butter, waffle mix, jelly, and milk that's not expired."

"You never eat breakfast... unless you got a lady friend there."

"Yeah, I really want to make her some breakfast."

Stacy nodded, "That's so sweet of you Adam, you want to come inside while I gather everything?"

"It's fine, I'll just stand out here."

"You really need some food in your apartment if you are going to entertain a woman," Stacy keeps talking as she goes to her kitchen. "You're real lucky I like you Adam, I don't just give anybody food from my house. You sure you can hold all of this?"

"Yeah," he smirked. "I really appreciate this Stacy."

"It's not a problem at all... you really owe me one though," she handed him all the stuff.

"I'm sure I can think of something, see you later okay?" he knew he had to act polite to her. "Actually would you mind helping me open the door?"

"I can do that for ya," she opened Adam's apartment door. "Have a good day Adam," she leans in to kiss him on the cheek.

"You too," he nodded, closing the door when she left. He placed all the stuff on the counter. "I really hope this isn't too much."

"I don't think it's too much," Jo stated as she exited the guest room, making Adam jump slightly.

"Damn Jo, you scared me. I was supposed to surprise you with breakfast, but I guess not."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your surprise... it's the thought that counts. I could go back to bed if you'd like."

Adam shrugged, "Well now that you're up, and I know you'll have to be at work in an hour so I guess you can help."

"Well I know you can do the toast, I'm always bad at doing that, I'll mix the waffle mix together though."

"Okay," Adam went to go get a bowl and a wire whisk, handing Jo the box. "Enjoy," he gave her a quick kiss.

"I really could get used to his Adam," she squeezed his hand. "I really love spending time with you."

"I'm happy to hear that Jo, you do not know how happy I am that I'm finally dating you after all these years."

"It's only been three years, but it was very much worth the wait," she winked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he kissed her softly.

* * *

"Adam, breakfast was absolutely amazing," Jo put her plate in the sink as they finished breakfast. "I haven't felt so full after eatting breakfast in ages."

"What can I say we make a great team. I hate how you have to go to work now though."

She fixed the collar of his shirt, "I'll just see you in two hours. It sounds longer than it will feel, I promise," she leaned in for a kiss. Adam was a pro at kissing, he always wanted the women wanting more. His tongue swept easily into her mouth, he was glad he was a couple of centimeters taller than Jo.

She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, her tongue sliding perfectly against his. She pulls back moments later, both panting hard.

"Damn that was..." Adam felt his body heat up even more.

"I think the word you are looking for Adam, is perfect. You are an amazing kisser."

"I've been that told by a lot of women, but I think you are my favorite woman who said it to me."

Jo smirked, "Happy to hear that Adam," she kisses him one more time. "I really should get going though."

"See you in two hours?" he groaned when she pulled away.

She rested a hand on his cheek, "You will survive without me for two hours, trust me."

"I always trust you Jo," he smiled as he walked her to the door. "Have fun at work, not able to look at me for two hours," he kissed her on the lips one last time.

"It'll be one hard task," she winked, before walking out the door.

Once the door closed, she leaned against it, taking a deep breath. She realized that she was falling in love with the lab tech more everyday.

Jo finally headed for the elevator seconds later, and when she got there the door opened and there appeared Stacy.

"Are you new to the building, I never seen you here before? I'm Stacy Williamson."

"I'm Jo Danville, but I really have to start heading to work."

"That's cool, maybe one day we could hang out. I'm friends with Adam Ross, everyone knows who he is."

"I'll think about it, but I really should be going."

"Okay, I understand, see you around Miss Danville," she winked, then walked off, Jo stepped into the elevator. It was definately going to be a long two hours.

* * *

_**Ohhh yeah every chapter JoDAMN is getting closer to the "hot and heavy" stuff as some people will call it. You enjoy the Jo/Adam stuff... cuz I surely do...both are starting to fall in love with the other how cute is that :) and what do you think will happen now that Stacy met Jo? thoughts, concerns, and questions are ALWAYS welcome **_


	11. Chapter 11

_I hope delayed chapters like this one wont happen as often... sorry about the slowness of this chapter but ive been doing so many other things... hope this chapter is too your liking_

**Chapter 11:**

Jo was distracted the whole first hour of work, she really wanted to know more about this Stacy woman, there was something about her that Jo didn't get a good vibe from.

She was waiting for Sheldon to finish with the test results for the case they were working on, so Jo went into her office to try and look up Stacy Williamson.

Stacy had gotten two DUI's within the past year, she moved to New York a few years ago and had three different apartments. She used to live in Flagstaff, Arizona, but moved to the city to get away from her abusive boyfriend.

"Hey Jo... what are you doing?" Lindsay came up next to Jo, causing the older woman to jump.

"Geez Lindsay, you scared me," Jo glanced up at her.

"Who's Stacy Williamson?" Lindsay asked, looking at the picture of the woman. "Wait... isn't that Adam's neighbor?"

Jo shrugged, "I randomly ran into her on my way to work, I didn't realize she lived next to Adam's apartment. She seemed a little off to me."

"Yeah me and Danny met her like about a year ago at the bar. She was very interested in Adam, he seemed to really like her too. I don't remember what happened between them, but I think Danny told me they slept together the night we met her. You might need to ask Adam what happened after that," Lindsay 'accidentally' told her.

Jo looked up at Lindsay, a part of her a little upset that Adam had some kind of relationship with his neighbor, and she didn't know about it.

"Oh my God Jo, you have a thing for Adam, don't you?" Lindsay acted shocked, she knew Jo was lying by the look on her face.

"Where did you get that idea from Linds?"

"Because I'm a good observer and that look on your facial expression shows that you are jealous. Come on Jo you do not need to hide how you feel about Adam. He's a very lovable guy I can see why'd you like him."

"Wherever you got that idea from Linds, you might have to think again. I have no feelings for Adam other than friendship."

"How do I know you really mean that?"

"Linds, you'll have to find proof, but I assure you you won't find anything."

She crossed her arms, "You're so stubborn Jo, I will get down to the bottom of this."

"Whatever you say Linds," Jo shook her head as Lindsay left the office. When Lindsay disappeared Jo took a sigh of relief, "That was close."

"Oh hey Danny, there you are," Lindsay found her husband.

"If this has something to do with Jo and Adam I really don't want to hear it. You have to let it go Linds, Adam and Jo are never going to get together."

"You did not see the look on Jo's face when I told her about Adam sleeping with his neighbor."

Danny huffed, "Why'd you tell her that for?"

"She was researching her, and I accidentally brought it up. She looked so jealous Danny. If you witnessed the look on her face when I said that you'd believe me."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sheldon came up to them, He was still waiting for test results to give to Jo.

"Lindsay thinks there is something going on with Jo and Adam."

Lindsay hit her husband in the arm, "Danny, I said we weren't going to tell anybody."

Danny shrugged, "What? It's just Sheldon, no offense buddy."

Sheldon shook his head, "I'd hate to say this Linds, but Danny is right. Plus Jo goes out with those FBI guys, it's highly unlikely she'd move on to Adam."

"Fine don't believe me, I'm going to prove you both wrong."

"Whatever you say babe," Danny squeezed her shoulder. "You really should stay out of people's love lives though, unless it's Lucy's, which I hope doesn't happen until she's like in her thirties."

"You guys just remind me of how glad I am that Camille and I don't want kids," Sheldon smirked.

"That woman is still with you... I feel really sorry for her," Danny teased, recieving a slap in the arm by Sheldon. "Everyone always hits me, what the hell is up with that?"

"Stop being a smart ass, even though that's one of the only things that you're good at."

* * *

Adam finally made it to work, he was happy to go see Jo, the two hours weren't as long as he thought it would be. He went to the deli to pick up some sandwiches. He leaned against the doorway of her office, before entering and closing the door.

"Hey Jo, hope you're hungry for lunch," Adam greets, pulling a chair to sit near Jo, handing her a sandwich. "I think you'd like it."

"Actually Adam, I am still kind of full from this delicious breakfast I had."

"That's cool, I guess you can just save it for later," Adam shrugged. "You know who I ran into today coming to work?"

"No, but I guess that you're going to tell me," she replied.

"My neighbor Stacy, she said she met you today."

"Oh yeah... her," Jo nodded with a frown, she remembered what Lindsay said happened between them.

"I take it you didn't like her?" he asked wondering why she was so upset for.

"I wouldn't say I didn't like her, she just seemed a little off to me."

"You know what's funny? She said the same exact thing about you."

"Well I was trying to go to work when we ran into each other."

"Well usually you're friendly to everybody so I found that a little strange. She really is a great woman when you get used to her. You guys will probably be friends in no time at all."

"Yeah, I really don't think that's going to happen."

"Jo, are you doing alright... you are acting a little strange," Adam pointed out.

She turns to look at him straight on, "You want to know what's up? I heard you had a fling or whatever you call it with your neighbor."

"This is what this is all about? Jo that happened almost a year ago, it never happened again. And I don't want it to."

"Adam it's not that I don't trust you, I just don't want her to take you away from me."

"Look, even if she tried it's not like I'd do anything. I really like you Jo, if you think she'd take me away from you that must mean on some level you don't trust me to stop her."

"I do trust you."

"Well that's not what it sounds like Jo. Look if we can't trust each other I don't know what we're doing then," he stood up.

"Come on Adam, you know you don't mean that."

"You sure about that, how about next time you ask me about my neighbor before you try looking her up?"

Jo looked at him in surprise, she never seen him this upset before, "How do you know I looked her up?"

"I saw the screen before you changed it, my eyesight is better than you think. I thought you wouldn't be one to hurt me, I guess I was wrong about that too."

"Adam, wait."

"I can't deal with this right now Jo, I have to get to work," Adam took his sandwich before leaving the office.

"What in the hell just happened?" Jo leaned back in her chair. _'Things were going so great too.'_

"Hey Jo, I got a break in the case," Sheldon entered the office, observing the older woman. "Is everything alright?"

Jo rubbed her thighs before nodding, "Yeah, I just really need a distraction right now."

* * *

**_Lol Danny is really aggravated about Lindsay bringing up the Jo/Adam stuff and now you know Sheldon doesnt believe Jo would go for Adam either... Jo looked up Adam's neighbor (do you think that was a good thing for her to do) and a argument between the two... will they get passed this... What's gonna happen next?_ **


	12. Chapter 12

_well... looks like trouble in paradise for JoDAMN... will things get fixed, let's hope so Jo does have to stay with him for a week and you guys are just great with these reviews :) and Happy Holidays everybody this is what I'm giving you guys for being such great readers/reviewers since I didn't get anything i guess you guys reviewing is my present_

**Chapter 12:**

Jo got off of work early, Mac had sent both Jo and Adam away, he noticed they seemed a little distracted and he wasn't going to let whatever it was get in the way of their work.

_"Jo whatever is going on between you and Adam, it better get fixed, I can't have two of my best workers distracted while at work."_

_"And you think it's my fault?"_

_"I saw him walk out of your office upset this afternoon. I'm not blaming you, but you could be a lot to handle sometimes. Just make sure everything is okay before you guys come back to work tomorrow."_

_"I'll try as hard I can Mac," Jo sighed._

_"Don't just try... make it happen," Mac told her._

Now here Jo stood in front of Adam's apartment about an hour later, she brought him a large chocolate milkshake and large fries from McDonald's. She remembered from months ago that Adam loved dipping his fries in the milkshake. It was small interests like that which made Jo fall for the lab tech. Jo knocked on the door, and waited for Adam to open.

He opened the door moments later just looking at Jo, "Look if you think bribing me with food is going to fix this, you don't know me at all. That might work for Flack, but not me."

"I'm not trying to bribe you I really just want you to hear me out," she hands him the food.

"You can start by telling me why you didn't trust me to tell you about my neighbor myself?" he took a sip of his milkshake.

"Look, it's not that I don't trust you, believe me Adam. It's just that I didn't think she would have told you anything truthful."

"Trust me I would have told you all I was told, and then if you were still suspicious you could have looked her up. Because I know how curious you are. I remember I caught you looking up your son's future roommate," Adam laughed, dipping a fry in his milkshake, before looking up at Jo. "Okay, maybe I got upset too fast... I guess I understand why you did that. You are just looking out for me."

"Of course I am, you mean so much to me it's crazy," she caressed his cheek. "I just want you to be okay."

"Well I am okay, I have you."

"So, you mind if I ask about what happened between you and her now?"

"I really don't want to talk about that mistake."

"Oh, so you thought it was a mistake?"

"I was just trying to be nice about Stacy, you want to know why I never told you I slept with her?" Adam asked, and Jo responded with a nod. "I didn't tell you because that's a thing I really don't want to remember, but I'm always reminded about that mistake because she won't leave me alone about it. You got to believe me when I say I want nothing to do with her."

"I do believe you Adam, trust me it wasn't my intention to make you believe I don't. We both need to work on this trust thing I guess."

"Well you need to work on it more than me."

"So, Adam Ross, does this mean you forgive me?"

"You know it's nearly impossible for me to stay mad at you, but please come to me first. Even if you just text me about what your plan is."

"I promise Adam, I don't want anything to ruin our relationship, we just recently got together and I really am happy to be with you. I just have problems trusting people but I have no reason not to trust you."

Adam smirked, "Well that's what I like to hear," he leans in for a kiss.

She kissed back for a moment and then pulled away, "Oh Adam, I forgot to tell you. Ellie is going to be here tonight, her and her friend had a fight about a boy, so unless they make up she'll be staying here."

"So I guess we won't be alone tonight then," he frowned.

"Don't worry, we have at least one hour right now of alone time," she caressed his cheek.

"Hmm... I like the sound of that," he walked her to the couch, placing his milkshake and fries on the coffee table. They both sit down. "Today was a very bad day for us, I think we really need to make up."

"Exactly what I was thinking, you are a very smart man," she kissed his neck.

"And well... you're absolutely perfect to me," he squeezed her thigh. "I can't imagine life with out you."

"Come here," she grabbed him by the collar, pulling him in for a very heated kiss. Tongues battled for dominance as Adam lowered Jo down onto the couch, straddling her. "You seem a little excited there Adam," she groaned, the buldge in his pants pressing against her thigh.

"What can I say Jo Danville, you are a very sexy woman," he pinned her arms over her head, kissing at her neck. "We really should stop talking now," Adam hovered over Jo's lips, before taking the bottom one in his mouth.

Jo groaned, as Adam's hands slid down, passing her breasts, stopping at the hem of her shirt. He slid one hand under the shirt, her chest felt really warm.

"Not so fast Ross," Jo stated when he went back to kissing at her neck.

He pulls back, "Um... I didn't realize I was doing anything wrong."

"I think the most dominate should be on top."

Adam smirked, "You think you're more dominate than I am?"

"Adam, you do realize who you are talking to right?" her hands slid down his back, grabbing the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head tossing it to the floor. Jo looked at him which such passion it distracted Adam, so she pushed him down on the couch, straddling him this time, grinding gently into him.

"God Jo, I guess you were right."

"Never doubt me Adam, and I think you said we should stop talking," she kissed him on the mouth, before sliding her hands down his chest.

"Jo..." he groaned, as she nipped at his neck. Before he could slid his hands down her back to grab her ass, there was a knocking on the door.

Jo sat up, "Well apparently we won't have an hour alone," she removed herself from the couch, throwing him his shirt and a pillow. "You might want to cover up," she nodded towards his pants.

Adam felt his cheeks heat up, as he put on his shirt, and placed the pillow over his lap.

Jo opened the door for her daughter, "Hey Ellie, you're here earlier than I thought."

Ellie observed the two adults, they both looked at little flushed, "Apparently I came at a bad time, it looks to me like you guys were fixing to have sex. Both of your hair is a mess, Adam has a pillow covering his crotch, and not to mention you both have wrinkled shirts."

"We weren't going to have sex Ellie," Adam replied nervously.

"Mom says making out leads to sex, and frankly that's what it looks like."

Jo groaned, "Okay Ellie, that's enough now. Why don't you go put your stuff in the guest room?"

"Okay, but don't continue whatever it was you guys were doing I can hear you, you know," Ellie took her two bags and went into the guest room.

Jo sat down next to Adam, "Well that was awkward."

"At least she didn't have a key, because she would have walked right in."

"I guess we'll have to continue this at another time," Jo squeezed his hand, then leaned in to give Adam a kiss.

"Come on guys, I don't wanna see all of that," Ellie huffed. "You have any food here Adam, I'm freakin' starving."

"There are a few more slices of pizza from last night in the fridge."

"Okay thanks," Ellie smiled, heading towards the kitchen.

Adam removed the pillow from his lap, "Looks like my buddy finally calmed down."

Jo just glanced at him, "You are something else, you know that?" she squeezed his hand before intertwining their fingers together. Adam looked down at their hands, and let his thumb run up and down Jo's.

"So if Ellie has the guest room now, where are you going to sleep?" he smiled.

She shrugged, "Well I guess you can sleep in your bed, I won't mind just taking the couch. I would be in bed with Ellie, but she kicks in her sleep."

Adam laughed, "I bet she does, abusive just like her mother. But seriously you can take my bed, I won't mind."

"No Adam, I insist I'm fine sleeping on the couch."

"Come on Jo..."

"I'm taking the couch and that's my final offer."

Adam shrugs, "Suit yourself Miss Danville."

Jo hit him in the arm, "You could have put up more of a fight."

"I really don't want to argue with you, we both insist the other to take the couch, so you know what that means? I guess we have to share my bed," he smirked, eating some fries. "You want some fries?"

"No I'm good, you sure you think we can share a bed without doing stuff?"

"Jo, your daughter will be sleeping in the next room, I wouldn't do something like that. So are we still on for that shopping trip tonight, since we got off work earlier than usual?"

"Ooh can I come shopping with you guys?" Ellie exited the kitchen with two pizzas. "I need to make sure you guys don't forget to get my cereal," she plopped down on the recliner.

"How could I possibly forget to get your cereal?"

"Trust me Mom, you and Adam can't even be alone for a second without getting distracted."

Adam dipped a fry in his milkshake, "Sure you can come Ellie," Jo glared at the lab tech. "What? You know she's right."

* * *

**_HOORAY Jo and Adam made up... they couldn't have stayed upset at each other forever... but darn Ellie really came at the wrong time, and looks like JoDAMN is gonna share a bed. What's going to happen now... let me know your thoughts... and as always I appreciate it_**


	13. Chapter 13

_I hope everyone enjoys this chapter... but I'm sure you will you guys always do_

**Chapter 13:**

It was around midnight when Adam and Jo were getting ready for bed. "Jo, you absolutely sure I can just sleep in boxers and you'll be okay?" Adam asked, taking off his shirt.

"I'm positive, plus didn't you say you wouldn't do anything because Ellie is in the next room. I'm just worried about you, you think you can handle me just in sweatpants and a bra?"

"Um..." Adam rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know about that, you remember how I was earlier before Ellie came over."

"Oh come on Adam, it won't be that bad," she kissed him softly.

"Okay, but if we have sex tonight don't blame me," he teased.

"I know you have more self control than that, I'll go change in the bathroom if you'll be more comfortable."

"Nah, you can change in here, I do have good self control," Adam takes off his pants and then goes underneath the sheet. Jo looked at him, she couldn't believe she was going to be sleeping next to Adam with him only in boxers. She felt her cheeks heat up, she felt like a teenager when she had sex for the first time.

Jo takes off her shirt and jeans, before sliding on her sweat pants.

"You look good Jo, very fit for your age... you know not calling you old or nothing like that... I'm just saying that..."

Jo stopped his rambling giving him a kiss, "You're saying that I look good, the same goes for you. I never realized just how sexy you really are Adam," she slid her hand up his chest.

"You seriously think I'm sexy?" Adam asked, in utter surprise.

"You are... very... sexy," she said in-between kisses, now sliding her hand down his chest. "Hmm, you think we can be quiet enough."

"Quiet enough for what?"

"I think you know," she ran a hand over the buldge in his boxers.

"God Jo, what are you doing to me?"

"I think it's called I'm turning you on," she shrugged. "I'm not very good at that."

"Well I'm guessing you are that good at turning me on," he kissed her shoulder. "I guess a little making out won't hurt anybody," he grinned, rolling over so he was on top of her. He straddled her. "Is it possible that you get sexier every day?" he grinds gently into her.

"Nice confidence you have Adam."

He shrugged, "What can I say you give me the confidence I need," he replied, before giving Jo a very heated kiss.

* * *

Adam woke up with a smile on his face, he had his arm around Jo and her head was resting on his chest. They came close to having sex last night, but that was a big step in their relationship and neither of them were ready for that.

He really wished that Jo didn't have to go back to her apartment in a couple of days, he really wanted to wake up to her every morning.

Adam noticed Jo's cell phone on the bedside table, he rolled over to grab it. It was Danny with a texted location of a crime scene. He looked down at Jo sleeping peacefully, he really didn't want to wake her up.

Jo rolled over and glanced up at Adam, "Was that my phone that went off?" she groaned. Adam nodded and showed her the message. "But it's only six o' clock in the morning, we didn't go to bed until like one thirty. Damn it Adam, why do you have to be so damn tempting," she hit him with a pillow.

"Hey it's not all my fault."

"I know, I know, I really just wanted to sleep in today."

"Trust me Jo, I know what you mean," he kissed her neck.

"I guess I should really be getting ready for work then. Danny is already suspicious enough as it is, I'm always late, distracted or really tired."

"I really don't want you to leave," Adam frowned, laying back down in bed.

"I'm really sorry about this Adam, but I still have to go to work," she gave him a kiss, before getting out of bed.

Adam groaned as he watched Jo put on her clothes, "This is pure torture I hope you know."

"You'll live sweetie," she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Hey if you get to call me sweetie I get to call you babe."

"Well I really don't think babe suits me. I have an idea while I'm at work you really should work out these pet names."

"Well at least find another pet name for me other than sweetie."

"Fine," she shook her head. "You sure are something Adam Ross."

"So I've been told Jo Danville," he grinned, and Jo pulled him into a kiss.

"I really don't want to go," Jo sighed.

"Then leave in five minutes and just tell Danny the traffic was bad."

"Adam you do realize the crime scene is only a few blocks from my apartment. I have to go now. I'm really sorry Adam," she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," he laid back down in the bed.

"Come on Adam, don't be like that. You'll be at work in a few hours, it's not like I'm gone for a whole week."

"Fine, you're right, I'm sorry I'll just really miss you."

"I'll really miss you too," she ran a hand down his cheek. "I love you Adam."

Adam looked at Jo in surprise, "Um... Jo you just realized what you said, right?"

"Yes, yes I did, I'm sorry if that was too soon for me to say. I'm just really distracted right now. I... I really should be going, make sure Ellie's up at six thirty. Bye," she kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

Adam ran a hand through his hair, he really couldn't believe Jo just admitted that, he actually thought that was something they'd admit before they had sex for the first time. _'Is it really that bad because I didn't say it back?'_

* * *

"Jo Danville, you are a complete idiot. Why did I have to go and tell him that? I wasn't ready for that confession yet, gosh now Adam probably thinks we really are moving too fast. Damn did I screw up or what?" Jo groaned, she pulled up to the crime scene. Don, Danny and Sheldon were there. When Jo stepped out of her vehicle Danny gave her a weird look.

"Hey Jo, you do realize that you're apartment building is only a few blocks away. It really necessary to drive here?" Danny teased.

"Messer, it's only six thirty in the morning, I only had like five hours of sleep, you _really_ don't want to be on my bad side today."

He threw his hands up, "Alright I'm sorry, no need to be so hostile."

"Yeah Danny, stop talking. Plus if you knew anything at all you would have tried picking Jo up, and then her oh so nice landlord would have told you she had to go somewhere else because the water shut off on the whole building," Don shook his head. "You know you could have asked to stay at my place, I wouldn't have minded a visitor."

"Flack, can you go one day without flirting with someone you work with?" Sheldon interrupted.

"Hey just because you can't flirt doesn't mean you have to poke fun at people who can. Plus I'm just saying Jo could have stayed with me instead of some hotel she's probably staying at. Am I right?" he directed the question towards Jo.

"Can we please just get back to the crime scene?" she sighed and they all nodded.

* * *

_**So thoughts... I really like this chapter... and I don't know why lol... really hope the next chapter is updated quicker than this one**_


	14. Chapter 14

_this is how I'm starting off the new year... a new chapter of JoDAMN... hope you got a chance to read my steamy new years one shot with them :) anyways here is more of this not so steamy yet story... Enjoy_

**Chapter 14:**

Stacy Williamson made her way to where Jo lived. The past couple of hours Stacy called up a friend to look up a Jo Danville to find out where she lived. She found out the apartment and she drove over there, but she made sure Adam had left for work first.

She entered the apartment building and looked around for the landlord, who was at his desk and looked like he was half asleep.

She hit the bell sitting on the desk, "Hey handsome," she tries to flirt, and he looked up and grinned at her.

"No one has called me handsome in a few years now, that must mean you are up to something. What would a pretty woman such as yourself want to do with a guy like me?"

"Well let's start off I'm Stacy Danville, a cousin of Jo Danville, and well I was going to stay with her for a few days. And she wants me to come here and ask if you by any chance have a extra key so I can use it while she's at work."

"Well I hate to tell you this, but the water is out, but I'm pretty sure it will be on in a few hours, the guy fixing the pipes is in the basement now as we speak. Good news is that I have a spare key, so you can settle into the apartment," the landlord took out the set of keys he had and searched a couple of minutes for Jo's. "Well, here you go," he smiled, handing her the key.

"I'll be thinking of a way to repay you," she leaned over the counter, giving him a kiss.

"More of that would be amazing," he groaned, when she pulled away.

"Maybe later handsome," she licked her lips. "Oh and before I go, you really should call Jo telling her the water should be back on in a couple of hours. If you do that maybe before I go back to Virginia, I can give you a little something," she winked, before she headed towards the elevator.

"How a woman like that can be related to Jo Danville, I'll have no idea," he shrugged and leaned back, picking up the phone and dialing the phone for Jo's office since he knew she was at the crime lab.

* * *

Jo was not having a very good day, everyone noticed it when she got angry or upset about the tiniest things. She was fixing to go off for her lunch break when Mac called her into his office.

"Hey Mac, what did you need me for?" Jo asked.

"Can you close the door first?" he stated, and Jo did as she was told.

"Okay Mac, what's with the cold tone? I didn't realize I did anything wrong."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Jo, I've had a couple of complaints from people today... about you and well how you've been acting towards Danny and Sheldon. Are you sure everything is going okay?"

"Yes Mac, everything is fine, I've just been sleeping less. I guess that has me a little on edge more than I need to be."

"I think you should take a couple of days off of work, catch up on some sleep. If this has anything to do with Adam, I'll give you both different shifts."

Jo shook her head, "Mac trust me when I say it has nothing to do with Adam, so would you please just leave him out of it."

"I'm just saying if Adam is causing you to sleep less maybe you guys should spend... you know less time together. I'm just looking out for you Jo," Mac sighed, he hated being the bad guy but Jo really needed to change things before coming back to work.

"Well you really need to stop looking out for me, but if it means that much to you, I'll take a few days off. I promise you Mac Taylor, you have to stop blaming Adam for stuff that's not even his fault. See you in a few days," Jo huffed, leaving Mac's office and heading towards the elevator.

"Hey Jo, I was looking for you," Lindsay walked up to her. "Your landlord called he said that the water in your apartment is going to be turned back on in a couple of hours."

"Oh okay thanks," she nodded.

"Jo, why didn't you tell me that your water in your apartment wasn't on? I could have let you stay at our place. Lucy loves hanging with Ellie. Adam stayed with us when his water shut off a while back."

Jo smirked when she brought up Adam, but then she didn't want to give herself away to Lindsay, not right now anyways. "Yeah, I already had an offer so I took it. I'll see you in a few days, okay Linds?"

"A few days, where are you going?"

"Mac gave me a few days off, everything is okay but he thinks it would help if I stayed away from the lab for a couple of days."

"Oh okay, at least you get a break from work I don't think I had a few days off in a row for a couple of months."

Jo smirked, "Just act like something is bothering you he'll probably think you need a few days to yourself, and I'm pretty sure he'll be fine, you do have a daughter to look after."

"Thanks for the tip Jo, glad we always look out for each other," Lindsay smiled. "Oh and if I see Adam, I'll tell him where you went."

"What does Adam have to do with anything?" Jo asked, growing curious of what Lindsay meant by that.

"Come on Jo, you and I are both detectives, I think you can figure it out what I mean," Lindsay winked, and walked off.

When Lindsay was out of sight Jo groaned, "How the hell did she figure out about us? I swore we were doing a good job at hiding it," Jo pulled out her cell and called Adam she needed his key so she could pack up her things. Maybe her going back to live at her apartment was what she needed to catch up on some much needed sleep. Little did she know was that Stacy was in her apartment waiting to make her move.

* * *

_**It's that time for reviewing again :) if you guys want to lol How'd you think of the chapter. And **_**_Stacy Williamson looks like actress Melanie Minichino (and she actually does look like she's related to Jo now that I think about it) what a very sneaky woman she is... what does Stacy have planned for Jo anyways? Any guesses, I'll tell you if you're close to being right :)_ let me know**


	15. Chapter 15

_I just LOVE this story I cant seem to stop writing or thinking about it, here's to hoping you are loving this story as much as me... so here is when Stacy's craziness comes into play hope you are ready for this_

**Chapter 15:**

Jo made it back to Adam's apartment, she was in a worse mood than she was before. Adam was upset with her and she didn't even do anything wrong. The moment in the locker room really made her wish that her water in her apartment wasn't turning back on any time soon.

_"Hey Adam, I was looking all over for you. You didn't pick up your phone I was kind of worried."_

_"Lindsay told me that your water is going to be turned back on, heard you wanted to go back to your place. Here's the key to the apartment," he dug the key out of his pocket and placed it in her hand._

_"It's not that I don't want to stay with you, but I really think it's best if I go back to my place."_

_"Jo, what do you mean by it's for the best?" Adam groaned, he knew he screwed up for not saying he loved her back. "Is this just because I didn't say I love you back?"_

_"No Adam, that's not the reason at all, and I'm not breaking up with you. I just really need to catch up on some sleep, no offense but that's kind of impossible to do when living with you," Jo hated doing this to Adam, she could just hear the hurt in his voice with his response._

_"If you had a problem with this before you should of just stayed with Lindsay or better yet Don. But Don probably would have been a bigger distraction than me. I really have to get back to work."_

_"Adam, if you think that there is something going on with me and Don, you are wrong."_

_"It's pretty obvious, and here you are just dating some geeky lab tech you'll be better off with him, any woman is."_

_"Where is all this coming from?" Jo looked at Adam, she had only one idea where he got this crazy idea from. "What did Stacy tell you?"_

_"Who said this had anything to do with Stacy?" he shook his head. "Look we'll just talk later, I have to get going," he closed his locker and walked right passed Jo, leaving the locker room._

_Jo groaned, "I'm going to go have a talk with this Stacy woman, if it's the last thing I do."_

Jo looked around at Adam's apartment, she was going to miss staying here, but she thought that she should get a little space from Adam, he did seem a little mad at her. She grabbed her two bags before, closing and locking the door.

She goes to the next door and knocks on it, "Stacy, can you open up?" Jo gets no answer she tries a few more times, "Son of a bitch she isn't home," she grabbed her bags and went to go see the woman she remembered seeing at the front desk who she assumed was the landlady. "Hey, can I ask you a question, I'm Jo Danville from the crime lab."

"Jo Danville, damn it, I knew you looked familiar. What may I help you with?"

"I was looking for a Stacy Williamson, she wasn't answering her door."

"Oh she left a while ago, she hasn't come back yet. And actually I don't know where she was going, she was carrying a duffel bag though."

"Alright thanks, if you see her come back could you please give me a call?" Jo handed the woman a card.

"Sure thing, you have yourself a good day Miss Danville."

Jo gave the woman a smile and left the apartment complex and made her way back to her place.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

It took almost an hour for her to get to her apartment because there was heavy traffic. She noticed her landlord looking up at her.

"Jo Danville, there you are. I was wondering if you got the message."

"So is the water back on?" Jo asked, straight to the point.

"Not yet, it should be on soon though. I forgot to tell your coworker who answered the phone that your cousin came in today."

Jo looked at him, confused, "What cousin?"

"A hot looking thing, she really looks like a younger you."

"Can you please just give me the name of this cousin?"

"No need to be so hostile, she said her name was Stacy I gave her the spare key because she said you wanted her to get it."

"You gave a woman a key to my apartment, did you even ask for an I.D?"

"A woman that hot?"

"I can have you fired for this, you lazy bastard," Jo groaned, heading towards the elevator. When she arrived to her apartment, she opened the door, looking around before she walked in. She couldn't even see Stacy, but she came out of no where and hit Jo hard in the head, with something metal.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Jo felt a throbbing in her head, she didn't remember where she was, she opened her eyes and saw a blurry image of Stacy.

"Oh, look who decided to wake up? I've been waiting an hour and frankly I was getting bored," Stacy grinned.

"What do you want?" Jo asked, she tried tugging at her wrists, but they were behind her back.

"Don't even think about trying to get free, you're stuck in the chair tied with some very strong ropes, and your wrists are bound with some duct tape. And, what do I want? I want you to stay away from my Adam."

"Adam wants to have nothing to do with you."

Stacy slapped Jo in the cheek, "I have some evidence... and I know how much you like evidence." She goes to dig through her duffel bag. "Here I have a camera which can show you what occured with me and Adam a year ago."

"You taped Adam, you are a bitch I really, really hope you know that."

"I'm only a bitch to someone who goes where she doesn't belong. Adam doesn't love you, he's just using your ass to make me jealous."

"You are just delusional."

"You know how much I hate when people call me delusional, and you really shouldn't call me that when I can shoot you right now."

"How do you think Adam can love you if you just end up killing me. That is not the way to get him."

"Oh and you think you are so smart about Adam. Well I bet you and Adam haven't had sex, it felt so right when he thrusted himself inside me..." she was about to continue when Jo's cell phone rang. "Oh look someone is worried about you," Stacy took the phone out of Jo's pocket. "Well speak of the handsome devil, it's your boyfriend," she smirked, licking her lips. She pressed the answer button, "Adam Ross, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Stacy, what are you doing with Jo's phone?"

"Oh I don't know, do you actually miss your bitch of a girlfriend?"

"Give Jo the damn phone."

"Ooh I like it when you are angry, you want to punish me? I've been a very bad girl."

"Stacy if you do not give Jo the phone..."

"Fine, fine, keep your pants on, actually I wouldn't mind if you took them off. I'll put you on speaker phone," Stacy held the phone and put it closer to Jo.

"Jo, is everything okay? Please tell me she hasn't hurt you."

Jo opened her mouth to talk but Stacy cut her off, "Seriously, that's what you're worried about, you should actually start saying your goodbye's to Jo, because let's face it she'll be dead within the hour."

Jo glared at Stacy before speaking, "Adam, I'm doing fine, I'm at my apartment tied to a chair, and I have a little bit of a headache..."

"Okay Jo that's enough," Stacy pulled the phone away from her. "Since Jo gave away my location, you better be here in an hour before I kill your precious girlfriend. Oh and if you bring the cops I promise you I will shoot her right in front of you and everybody. See you in an hour or less handsome."

* * *

**_Adam is very upset... and next chapter we will find out why Adam was so upset with Jo at the beginning of this chapter... and wasn't Stacy just an awful B word lol what's going to happen next and after all this Stacy drama is over with? and also like the new story cover I created_**


	16. Chapter 16

_sorry for the delay but my muse ran off so I hadda go find it :) lol a nice Don/Adam kinda bonding moment at the beginning of this chapter_

**Chapter 16:**

Adam headed to the precinct and found Don talking to Detective Lovato.

"Hey Flack, can I talk to you for a second? It's important."

Don nodded, and walked off to a quieter place where Lovato wasn't a distraction. "Okay, what's up Adam?"

"Jo's in trouble... this woman Stacy who is obsessed with me is trying to get rid of Jo. They're at Jo's apartment, but I need back up, but she said she doesn't want to see anyone or she'll shoot Jo in front of everybody. I worried Stacy is going to try and do something stupid."

"Okay, calm down Adam, everything is going to be okay," Don rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I really care about Jo Don, more than you or anyone will ever know."

"Hey buddy I understand completely, now come on we can talk more on the way there," Flack nodded.

"Oh... okay," he followed Don to the squad car, and Adam frowned he was really worried about Jo. "Flack am I an idiot?"

Don looked at the lab tech as he started the car, "What are you talking about?"

"Well I got mad at Jo today, all because of a dream I had."

"Okay, what was the dream about?"

"Um... well it was about Jo and... you. She was saying how she rather be with you because I'm just a silly little lab tech. She said she wanted to make you jealous... and then well you kissed her and she liked it a little too much."

Don smirked, "You got mad at Jo just because of that? Do you think me and Jo have some kind of romantic thing going on?"

"Come on Flack, I seen the way you guys used to look at each other."

"Yeah Adam, that was in the past... whatever feelings I might have had for Jo are gone. I can promise you that. She seems happier lately, I just didn't think you'd be the cause of that," Don smirked. "I wouldn't wanna steal your woman from you, I'm not like that Adam. Wait, am I the only one who knows about it?"

Adam shook his head, "No, Christine figured it out first, and then Mac apparently found out because of her. So you'd be the third person... what I don't get is why you don't seem surprised about it."

"You seriously think I'd be surprised, she teases you all the time. I've seen when you guys work together it's like you are the only two in the room. Some other people might be surprised, but not me."

"So you're okay with me having Jo?"

"Of course buddy, plus you should know by now I have my eye on Detective Lovato. You really are worried about nothing. You aren't going to lose Jo to anyone, except if you don't learn to trust her, and you really gotta stop listening to your dreams. Well anyways, we're here now, let's go get your woman," Don smirked.

* * *

"Well Miss Danville, looks like if your boyfriend doesn't come in thirty minutes you are going to be dead. I could just kill you now to get it over with," Stacy slammed the butt of the gun at Jo's head again.

Jo closed her eyes, "Could you fucking stop doing that?"

"Stop your whining or I'll blow your brains out," Stacy grinned. "I'll be very surprised if you come out of this alive. And I got something else for you," she winked, and went over to her duffle bag. She pulled out a needle, "Don't worry Danville, you won't feel any pain at all," Stacy walked up to Jo, a big smirk on her face. "Hopefully it will knock your ass back out," Stacy grinned, and stabbed Jo with the needle right in her arm.

Seconds later Jo felt herself getting dizzy, she had to close her eyes to feel a little better.

"Good night bitch," Stacy smirked, but jumped when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Stacy it's Adam open up the damn door right now."

"Of course handsome," she patted Jo's cheek, before going to open the door. She looks around and saw no police officer. "I think you'd be happy to know I think she passed out."

Adam pushed past Stacy and ran over to Jo, he saw some bruises on her head and cheek and she was bleeding, "God, what did she do to you?" he caressed her cheek. "Come on Jo, you gotta wake up for me."

"Oh I don't think she's going to wake up, I injected her with a needle with some pretty powerful stuff, with those head injuries she might be in a coma for all I care."

"You seriously thought you were going to get away with this Stacy?" Adam frowned. "You even fucking tied her up to a chair. I don't know what I ever seen in you."

"Don't be so hostile Adam, I know it turns me on, but your girlfriend might not be waking up anytime soon," she pressed the gun against Jo's head. "I would focus more on her."

"What did you give her?"

"Oh just some Midazolam, and don't bother asking where I go it from, because I won't tell you. So why don't you just stop lying to yourself and admit you have no feelings for this bitch, you just wanted to make me jealous and you know what it worked. So I'll let her live only if you admit that you can't stop wanting me, you love the feel of our naked skin together, me moaning your name. Don't tell me you forgot about that."

"That was a one time thing, if I knew you were freaking crazy I wouldn't have slept with you."

"Oh baby, you don't want to anger me when the life of Danville lays in my hands."

Adam sighed, "Come on Stacy, just let her go, she didn't do anything to you."

Stacy glared at him and pointed the gun at him, "Just shut up you fucking asshole, you defending her is really pissing me off, how about I just shoot you first?"

"You really wouldn't do something like that, if you love me as much as you say."

She looked at him and groaned, "You really grew a pair didn't you Adam? You were never so angry before, you are turning me on, but you're really pissing me off at the same time."

Adam was going to try and reason with her.

"Stacy I'm sorry you have to go through the pain of me with another woman. But it's not her fault. If you were just calm about it instead of going crazy there might have been another chance, but me and you have nothing going for us. If you can't understand that, then I don't know how else to explain it."

"I thought you really loved me Adam, but I guess I was wrong, no one ever loved me and no one ever will. I might seem like a crazy bitch, but I'm just so damn lonely," she cried, pointing the gun at her heart. "I'm tired of feeling this pain, I'm done trying to please people, because it's not going to work."

"Come on Stacy don't do this to yourself, there is someone out there for you, you can't give up like this.

"Then why won't you be with me? Never mind don't answer that, I'm better off not knowing. This really is goodbye," she pulled the trigger of the gun and fell to the floor.

Don ran into the apartment, "Adam, what happened?"

"She shot herself right in front of me, how could she do this?" Adam was literally shaken up, but he made his way to Jo, feeling her pulse. "Jo has a really faint pulse," Adam groaned, untying Jo from the chair and removing the duct tape from Jo's wrists.

"The ambulance should be here in about two minutes," Don told Adam as he got off the phone.

"Adam..." Jo whispers.

Adam felt his eyes burning, "Jo, everything is going to be okay I promise, I'm never going anywhere," he kissed her cheek. "I love you so much, sorry this happened to you," he squeezed her hand. "I don't want to lose you."

Don frowned, Adam really did care about Jo, he rested his hand on his shoulder, "Adam, Jo is one of the strongest women I know, she's going to make it. I promise."

* * *

_**Okay so um... how was that Stacy is dead and Jo is hurt, how will Adam cope with this at least Don was there to calm him down some. review and let's hope this next chapter comes quicker**_


	17. Chapter 17

_there will be some doctor talk in here so I apologize for any mistakes I make in that matter, the crazy Stacy is gone now, so Adam and Jo's life will be a little easier now_

**Chapter 17:**

He hated waiting, they took Jo's blood so they could do some tests, and went to go get some Flumazenil to reverse sedation. But she might not wake up so soon due to small injuries of her skull, where Stacy slammed the gun in her head a couple of times.

The doctors already stopped the head from bleeding, now Jo was in bed, with Adam by her side. He hated Stacy for what she's done he really hoped Jo didn't lose some of her memory. Don came in the room and told Adam that Ellie was coming over soon, so were Sheldon and Lindsay. Mac was with Danny at Jo's apartment getting evidence at the 'crime scene'.

"Ellie's going to hate me."

"Adam, it is not your fault. You had a one night stand with that woman over a year ago, you didn't know she'd turn out crazy," Don patted his back.

"If I could have convinced Jo to stay with me then she probably wouldn't have went back to her apartment."

"Adam, listen to me, and listen to me good you didn't do anything wrong, plus if you weren't there when you were she could have killed Jo. You saved Jo's life buddy."

"But I left work without Mac knowing, no doubt he's going to suspend me for a few days. I should have told him Jo was in trouble."

"You can't change what happened Adam."

"Yeah if I could, I would have never slept with Stacy in the first place."

Don nodded, "That would be a good place to go back to, but who knows she still could have went crazy she did shoot herself because she didn't feel loved by you or anyone."

"I don't think I'll ever forget the look on Stacy's face when she shot herself."

"It's going to take some time Adam, believe me," Don sighed.

Adam looked down at Jo, "I love her so much Don," he squeezed Jo's hand.

Ellie came running in the room, "Oh my God, Adam, is my mom going to be okay? Please tell me she's alive... I can't lose her," she wiped her tears as Adam got up and pulled Ellie into a hug.

"She's going to be fine Ellie, your mom is a very strong woman. She'll make it through this," he rubbed her back.

Don looked at the two, "Well, I'm going to let you three be alone."

"Don, thanks for everything today."

"No problem buddy," Don smiled slighty and left the room.

"Can we sit Ellie?" Adam asked, and Ellie nodded pulling up a chair next to him. "I'm sorry that this happened to your Mom, it kills me that I let this happen."

"On the phone Don told me it wasn't you fault that the woman went crazy. I know you love my mom, you wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"I wish that was true," Adam ran a hand through his hair, and he tells her the story of what exactly happened with how his dream made him believe Jo didn't want him anymore, and how she was going back to her own apartment where Stacy was waiting for her.

When he finished the story Ellie couldn't respond because she was crying a little bit and the doctor came in.

"Adam Ross, could we talk... alone?"

Adam looked at Ellie who shrugged, "I'm going to go get something to drink," she got up from the chair and left the room.

"We got the results of the CAT scan back, her brain is doing alright, but because of the small injury she might be out for a day or maybe up to a week."

"Okay, you going to give her some Flumazenil now?"

The doctor nodded, "But I wouldn't advise you watching, even though she's in a slight coma, she might have a seizure as the medicine gets the Midazolam out of her system."

Adam nodded, "And one more question... do you think she's going to have any memory loss?"

The doctor shrugged, "I really can't tell you that. There's a small chance that might occur, but most likely she'll just have a hard time figuring out what happened to make her end up at the hospital."

"Okay," he nodded, walking over to Jo. "Jo, everything is going to be okay, I can't stop saying how much I love you," he caressed her cheek. "I'll be back after the doctor is done with what he's doing," he kissed the top of her head, before walking out of the room.

He was greeted by Lindsay and Sheldon, "Hey Adam, how is everything doing?" Lindsay asked.

"Well Jo's alive that's a good thing, the bad news is that she might not wake up for a while," Adam explained with a frown.

Hawkes rested a hand on Adam's shoulder, "Don just told us what happened, I'm really sorry you had to go through seeing that."

"It wasn't easy at all witnessing Stacy kill herself like that, I hate to say this but I'm glad she didn't end up shooting Jo."

"We're all glad that didn't happen," Lindsay frowned, "So... how long have you and Jo been dating anyways?"

"Only for about two weeks, I haven't been so happy in my life. When me and Jo got together I felt like everything in my life was complete."

Sheldon smirked, "Well congratulations, I actually didn't know you had it in you to date Jo. No offense but I'm quite surprised you two are dating since usually Jo dates those FBI guys. I'm happy for you guys though, Jo didn't seem that happy when dating those guys anyways."

"Well let's just hope she remembers that we are dating, the doctor said she might have some memory loss."

Lindsay smiled for the first time finding out Jo got was in the hospital, "I'm pretty sure when Jo looks at you, she'll remember... no doubt about it."

"Yeah Adam, you just have to be positive, everything will work out the way it's supposed to," Sheldon agrees.

Adam sighed, sitting down in the chair, "I hope so guys, I really do."

* * *

_**Yeah I know that this chapter is a little sad, and Adam feels guilty about what happened, but what will happen next and the only one who still doesn't know about JoDAMN is poor Danny lolz because I know Mac won't tell him... other then that what were ur favorite parts to this chapter? I like hearing from you guys**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

It was day five and Jo still wasn't awake yet. Adam was at the hospital, he hasn't been sleeping, except taking a nap every once in a while.

"Adam, you've been awake for just about five days in a row, you need some sleep," Ellie frowned, she came to the hospital after school the first day and now she was on her winter break. She hands him a can of Red Bull he wanted. "You've had like twelve Red Bulls in the past four days, this is the last one I'm going to bring you."

"I told you every day so far Ellie, I'm not going to sleep peacefully until I know that Jo's okay."

"Just don't kill yourself in the process," Ellie crossed her arms, frowning at him.

"You are just like your mother, you know that," he smirked.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah I've been told too many times."

Adam frowned as he noticed Mac standing at the doorway, "Um... hey boss."

"Ellie, you mind if I talk to Adam for a few minutes?" he asked, and Ellie sighed.

"Why am I always the one getting kicked out?" she glanced at her mom, before brushing passed Mac. "And Detective Taylor, please try to knock some sense into Adam about getting some sleep."

Once Ellie was gone Adam frowned at Mac, "If you want to get upset with me, just get it over with."

"Adam, I'm not upset with you anymore," Mac sat down next to him. "I just got a little carried away that day."

"You pretty much blamed me for letting what happened happen. You told me I should keep an eye on the girls I get with who seem unstable so people don't get hurt. I already feel guilty enough for what happened."

Mac nodded, "I understand, I'm sorry I said that. Christine told me I was being an idiot."

"No offense boss, but you really were acting like an idiot. At least you let me take off of work so I could keep an eye on Jo. I'd be so damn distracted, and now I've gotten to the point where I can't sleep, everytime I close my eyes I see Stacy killing Jo instead of herself."

Mac frowned, and squeezed Adam's shoulder, "You really love her, don't you?"

Adam nodded, "We haven't even been dating that long, I've always loved Jo, but since we're a couple the love I had for her just changed into something better, because I know she loves me back, not just as a friend. I really don't know why I'm telling you all of this."

"It's good to get things out, you're a great guy Adam, and I'm really glad you guys found love in each other."

"Is Mac Taylor getting all sappy on me?" Adam smirked.

"Blame Christine, I feel like a whole different person since we've gotten together, of course our relationship isn't perfect, but no relationship is."

"You think you're going to marry her?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well I'm happy for you boss, you deserve some happiness in your life, Christine is a very beautiful woman. Sometimes I wonder how you landed a woman like that."

Mac laughed, "Yeah, just like I wonder how you ended up with a woman like Jo."

"Glad you can make jokes Mac," Adam sighed. "Jo means everything to me, no woman has even made me half as happy as I am with her. I really hope she wakes up soon," he squeezed Jo's hand. "I don't know what I'd ever do with Jo in my life."

"I know what you mean," Mac sighed, and looked at his watch. "Well, as much as I'd love to stay and make sure you are okay, I have to go back to work."

"Thanks for visiting Mac, it meant a lot to me."

"No problem, anything for my favorite, goofy lab tech," Mac got up out of the chair, looking at Jo. "I hope you wake up soon Jo," he whispered, kissing the top of her head before leaving the room.

* * *

A few hours have passed, Adam and Ellie were still sitting next to Jo's bedside.

"Gosh Adam, I hope she wakes up soon, I want my mother back."

"I know Ellie, I want her back to."

"I really hope that she remembers that you two are dating, I'd hate for her to forget about that."

"We can only hope for the positive Ellie," Adam rubbed her back.

"This is taking too long, this is not the way I wanted to spend the beginning of my winter break from school. Can I ask you a serious question Adam?"

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"Do you plan on marrying my Mom? You'd be a pretty awesome Dad."

"Well Ellie, I can't say I have thought about marrying your Mom, yeah she's amazing, and I'd never want to leave her, but marriage is a huge step in a relationship, but I don't think me and your Mom are there yet."

Ellie nodded, "That's understandable, I don't want to pressure you in something you aren't ready for yet."

Adam looked down at his hand that was connected with Jo's, he felt her fingers move. "Ellie, I think she's waking up."

Jo groaned slightly, opening her eyes slowly, Adam smiled at her, "Hi Jo."

"Adam, what are you doing here?"

* * *

_**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter and another cliffhanger, but it just hadda be done. How'd you enjoy the Adam/Mac moment? I enjoyed writing it. And how much will Jo remember now that she's awake.**_


End file.
